


门缝的另一边

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: *微博上说过的小妈梗。*阿光双性警告哈迪斯半夜醒来想去喝水，意外地他发现他"继母"的房门没关。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

哈迪斯一开始，只是想要喝点水而已。  
那是一个初冬暴雨的夜晚，还没有到下雪的时候，但是这雨也已经带著寒气席来。哈迪斯的房间必然是点著火炉，是”母亲”在睡前帮他检查过，弄到最适合温度与火焰大小的状态。如果没有意外，那么这火炉会直接烧到天亮，在破晓之时慢慢熄灭。哈迪斯大概是被庞大的雨声吵醒，这巨大的雨珠打在玻璃上与屋檐上，发出了嘈杂的声响。平日他可以忽略这样的声音转身睡过去，然而今天他却有些渴了。

他安静而快速的下床，皱眉地发现屋内的水瓶里面只剩下一丁点水。他说不好这是因为自己睡前有喝水，还是因为这火炉的缘故把水壶里的水蒸发了大半。但只是这样也不算什么，他并不是一个需要人样样服侍到眼前的人。他拿起了里面还有柠檬片的水壶，直接走出了自己的房间。位在走廊角落的座钟发出了声响，厚重的声音敲了一下。现在是凌晨一点，哈迪斯有些讶异自己只睡了这点时间就醒来了。楼梯就在他的右手边，他很快可以下楼去厨房装点水，然后再回到自己的屋子。然而他的视线落在了走廊的另一端，那靠近座钟的房间。从地毯上的光影来看，这门并没有关好，而里面的人似乎也没有睡。

那是他父母的房间。虽然那个”母亲”并不是生下他的母亲，但那也是属于他父亲与母亲的房间。

『光还没睡吗？』在私底下，哈迪斯并不会称呼对方为母亲。毕竟要一个二十岁的青年，去喊一个三十岁的青年母亲，这确实有些强人所难。他的这位”母亲”是在十八岁的时候嫁到他们这个家。那时候哈迪斯也才八岁，并不是很明白为什么要喊一个哥哥为妈妈。那时候还是少年的光也觉得有些别扭，因此只要那个人不在家，他们彼此都是称呼对方名字。那个人指得是哈迪斯的父亲，在外头有著响亮称号而了不起的人。但是对哈迪斯来说，这个父亲与其说给他什么父爱，不如说只是一个象征性的符号。对比那位在爱梅特赛尔克席位的父亲，他还是更亲近于那个年少的母亲。

哈迪斯决定去看看光的情况，这样的想法在他的脑子里只过了一秒就确认了。他步伐轻巧地走了过去，踩在有金线装饰以红色天鹅绒为底地毯上面。他原本想要直接推开门，问问光是否因为这雨声或者寒冷的天气难以入眠。如果是那样的话，他不介意去楼下给他准备一杯热牛奶或者热巧克力。

他停在门口，在手碰触黄铜制的门把之前，他就意识到了现在并不是自己该进入的时刻。他的”母亲”并没有睡在床上，而是躺在面朝门的沙发上，大张著腿。准确说来他躺在另外一个人的怀中，身上那东洋风格的浴衣几乎没有起掉任何遮蔽作用。柔软衣服的边从他”母亲”的肩膀上滑落，原本应该束好的领口部位大开，裸露出了大片胸肌。而那布料的边缘，又刚巧似地停在了那人的乳首之下。大张的腿底下并没有穿任何的内裤，裸落出性器与底下非一般男性所有的器官。那柔软的肉穴在哈迪斯的眼前被打开了，只是在玩弄那处的并不是光自己的手指，而属于他身后那人。那人似乎再光的耳边说著什么，长长的头发落下遮蔽了那人的表情。光害羞的摇头，似乎是在抱怨这个姿势。然而他的手并没有把自己的大腿放下，只是努力抱著自己的腿把那柔软的部位彻底裸露出来，成为另一个人的玩物。

从哈迪斯所在的视角，他可以看见光的下体在昏暗的火光下因为湿润反射出了水光。那男人的手并不客气地搓揉这柔软的部位，一会儿用手指滑过开口顶端的肉珠，一会儿又是直接用手指夹弄那处轻轻拉扯。

「等……不要这样……哈……」光不停喘气，嘴里说著拒绝的话语。只是搭配著那暧昧的呻吟，这样的话语与其说是拒绝不如说是引诱。最好的证据就是光自己的反应，在男人这样玩弄之下那里吐出了大量的液体，直接从开口涌出的浓稠液体缓慢地滴落到了地上，把底下的地毯给染出了深色。那人低笑说了什么，突然猛地把两根手指插进去搅弄，哈迪斯看见光猛地跳了一下，似乎是因为这过份刺激让他很不适应。但是他很快就被那人压制在怀中，这么快速凶猛地抽插几下后，又把手指从那温暖的通道里面拔出来，开始用拇指摩擦著食指与中指上残留的透明液体。

「真多水啊，光。」那个男人说著，声音是哈迪斯所熟悉地在傲慢之中带著一些戏剧性。「你平常没有自己弄过吗？」那男人一边说著一边用刚刚才插过光的手指搓揉著光的乳尖，把那本来就挺立的肉珠搓揉出了更为挺立的模样。

哈迪斯吞了吞口水，只觉得原本走廊里面因初冬降雨带来的寒气彻底退去。他就像是站在夏天的走廊上，有些干渴又无比火热。他看见光摇头，说自己没有偷偷玩那里。这毫无疑问是说谎，哈迪斯自己有几次晚上经过那屋子有听见里面传来难耐的呻吟。那男人似乎并不在呼光是在说谎还是说真话，他只是说著让光尝尝味道就把那手指插入光的嘴里，夹弄著他的舌头。平日那总是温和微笑的”母亲”，此刻露出了沉迷的神色。那红色的舌头与那男人的手指嬉戏，或者说是被迫嬉戏地被夹弄绕圈。

而光那雄性的器官已经在这样的玩弄下微微博起，以一般男人的尺寸来说这并不能算小，但是在哈迪斯看来那比自己的东西要小上一些。在舌头被玩弄后，哈迪斯看著光与那人接吻。那与自己无比相似的面容，上面带著岁月的痕迹。年近五十岁的父亲，正随意玩弄他年轻妻子的身体。那手猛烈地揉捏著浴衣底下裸露出来的胸肌，在亲吻之间的含糊对话里，他命令著光用自己的手给自己两个性器带来快乐。

那灵巧能做出许多东西的双手此刻也不过是服从了这个家的主人，开始以有些急躁的手段抚弄著硬挺阴茎与底下的肉穴。光的手指进进出出，似乎比起快感更多的是要扩张他自己的身躯。那也是必然的，毕竟加雷安人的尺寸与人族本就有所不同。他看见自己的父亲与”母亲”在有些激烈的亲吻后，进行了他们的下一步。

哈迪斯知道自己该走了，打从一开始他就不应该在这里站著，看自己的父亲操著自己的继母。然而他就像是中了石化魔咒一般，站在这里透过那狭小的门缝往里面看去。他的裤子有些紧，紧绷得让他有些怪异的感觉。他看见自己的父亲哄著光伸手去解开那裤子，从里面拿出蓄势待发的性器。那东西很大，大得光似乎有些迟疑。然而在这里他的迟疑并没有任何必要，不管是人的法律还是神的法律，他们都是合法的夫妻，做这样的事情只能说是很正常。

他看见自己的父亲低声哄著动作慢下来的光，他几乎都能想像对方会说些什么话。反正那大概都是什么不要怕，让我进去之类的话语。 哈迪斯吞了吞口水，想要驱散自己脑内的那些想法却又有些犹豫。然而在他犹豫著要不要停止那些幻想之时，他的继母似乎是终于下定了决心，稍稍抬起身体把那粗大的东西给吞了进去。

「哈……哈……哈……」他听见了那即使外面下著大雨都无法遮盖的喘息。光的身体似乎因为这样的入侵而紧绷，下意识地往后退。然而他不会有退路，因为在他后面的是那个人。他的身体绷直成了一条线，肉穴一点一点地吞著那粗大的性器，直把小腹都给顶出了一点痕迹。他听见那人称呼光为乖孩子，还浅浅地亲了他几下。而在短暂地温存过后，是如同暴风雨般的袭击。哈迪斯看著那人的手抓住了光的腰，以加雷安人的力气把他抱起又往下压去。光的肉穴被撑大，大到不像是之前哈迪斯看过的模样。他听见光开始说话带著哭音，或许他也不是想哭的，只是被这么庞然大物入侵总是让人下意识地产生恐惧。

「爱梅特……索鲁斯……」他听见光喊著他的父亲，喊著他那些被外界的人所称呼的名字与尊称。哈迪斯有些庆幸又有些遗憾，在这个家里他们都知道他父亲还有另外一个名字。而下一秒，在他的父亲在光的耳边低语后，那另哈迪斯期待又不期待的名自从那颤抖的嘴唇中吐了出来。

「哈迪斯…哈迪斯……慢一点….不要那么快……」他的母亲喊著他父亲的名字，那与他相同的名字。哈迪斯一瞬间有些错乱，彷佛他才是里面操著那柔软通道的人。他的裤子绷得更紧了些，然而应该是被细致内裤包裹的性器却彷佛进入了那湿润的通道。那必定是柔软又紧致的部位，人的性器本来就比较小，更何况光的那个部位又与一般人不同。哈迪斯金色的眼睛幽暗地看著房间内火热的场景，他的父亲大半的身姿被光遮档，大概是因为他现在正咬著光的后背。

有时候哈迪斯是能看见那些痕迹，在光毫无所知的时候，从那白色或黑色背心的边缘看见那些红色的咬痕与青紫色的吻痕。他的父亲从来不吝于在继母的身上留下属于自己的烙印，就好像是在宣告所有权一般。他看著光被狠狠地顶弄，腹部那痕迹实在是让人难以忽略。光哭喊的话语也让人浮想联翩，那张嘴没过一会儿就说不出话，只能张开又不停喘息。

但是哈迪斯还记得光刚刚说过的话，他说太深了操得太里面了。搭配著那话语，哈迪斯几乎可以想像那粗大的性器是怎么蹂躏那狭小的通道与通道底端的器官。哈迪斯是知道女人的器官长什么样子，这是最为基础的生理学。然而现在他脑内回想的画面不再是课本那样的正经，不是旁边还有细小黑字写著器官名称与注释的页面。他脑内出现的是无比淫秽的画面，他的继母被粗大的性器强行撑开了原本狭小的通道，而那也因为畸形而同样狭小的子宫被狠狠地打开摩擦撞击著柔软的宫壁。

那粗大的性器毫无疑问地会射在最里面的位置，至少哈迪斯觉得如果是自己肯定会这么做。确实因为他的存在，他的父亲不必担忧没有一个合格的继承人。然而如果多一个和光差不多的孩子，那必定会十分可爱。如果是哈迪斯自己的话，他一定会肏到最里面的那个部位，压著那人顶到最深处释放。他会不停开拓著那小小的宫腔，用精液把那里给射满。

「！」哈迪斯停下了想像，他的脸色因为这性幻想而带著红色。然而这点红色很快就转为青白，在他意识到自己站在父母的门口对著继母意淫之后。他有些快地走回了自己的卧室，手上那水壶依旧是空的然而现在的他没有那份心思去底下接水喝。他躺回了床上，把门锁上又拿棉被盖著自己。

他在心底数著数字，又背诵著异国的诗篇。他期望藉由那复杂的发音方法来让自己的脑袋冷静，藉由那晦涩难懂的诗句来将过份淫秽的幻想从自己脑中驱逐。然而没有办法，那带著泪水的蓝色眼瞳，在火光之下反射出橘光的麦色肌肤在他的脑海中不断浮现。

他彷佛有了幻觉，在那温暖屋子里面抱著光的人不是那个人而是自己。他的性器会破开光柔软的通道，他的前端会抵在光柔软的宫腔。每一次退出或者进入子宫颈的时候，光都会因为这样的刺激而颤抖发出宛若哭泣的喘息。比起背面他大概会更喜欢正面上光，他会咬著光的嘴唇让他把嘴张开，又或者是咬著光的喉结或乳首。他会让光把下体抬起来配合这冲撞，在底下又体贴地放上几个枕头。光大概会喘息地张著嘴，来不及吞咽的唾液会从嘴角落下。光会努力地躲进床上的枕头堆里，又或者用手指拉扯著底下高级的床单。这都没有关系，反正他会牢牢地扣住对方的腰，让光不管怎么躲都无法阻止他的侵入。他会不停冲撞那柔软又有弹性的部位，让肉壁夹著自己的性器又分泌出许多液体。他想听到光呼喊他的名字，带著可爱的鼻音与啜泣。

哈迪斯……

他彷佛听到了这样的声音，套弄著性器的手加快了速度。释放过后的哈迪斯冷漠地看著他随手抽来包裹住自己精液的手帕，然后随手扔到了火炉之中。

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 父亲已经出门，哈迪斯决定......

**

哈迪斯隔天很早起来。在火炉的火焰渐小熄灭的瞬间，在夜幕被第一道晨光划破之前，那双幽暗的浅金色眼睛在漆黑中缓缓张开。他从被窝中苏醒就慢慢起身，昨晚他睡得并不是很好，身上还或多或少有著疲倦的感觉。在梦境里面他总觉得自己好像代入了父亲的角色，用手指，唇舌与性器肏干著自己的继母。他还记得梦中的那些感觉，柔软的通道并不拒绝他，甚至可以说是有些饥渴地攀附了上来。在梦境中他揉捏著那对漂亮的胸，随意地玩弄那让人自豪的胸肌与乳首。梦中的他喜欢咬那人的后颈，在对方发出鼻音撒娇时候退开舔舐方才咬过的部位。

他们彼此接吻，唇舌交缠发出暧昧水声。那彷佛敲击鼓膜的声音，直到清醒哈迪斯都觉得彷佛回荡在耳边。他冷漠地看著自己的下身，那里有著涨大的性器以及被弄脏的被褥。以一个年轻人来说，他这样的反应并不能算是异常，不如说太正常了点。他起身去浴室，在看著白色的浊液被稀释流失之时，也任由冷水打在自己身上。只是这冷水稍稍降下的温度，在他下楼准备吃早餐的时候又再次点燃。

那个人穿著黑色的背心，松垮的短裤出现在厨房准备著早餐。这样的服饰如果在旁人看来或许不像样，但是在哈迪斯看来却觉得这样很好。他不介意遵守一些教条生活，但是像是这样放松也不错。他放松地走了过去，并不意外在对方身上看见了情欲的痕迹。已经略微变色的咬痕在那人身上到处都是，从不被衣服遮档的部分直到衣服的里面。他觉得父亲的牙口算是十分好，至少在咬他年轻妻子的时候显得十分卖力。

「哈迪斯？」那人微笑转身，平底锅里还煎著蛋与培根。那是一如既往地简单早餐，但是哈迪斯并没有在餐厅里面吃太久。他的父亲在他没吃几口的时候就加入了一起吃早餐，然而比起安静以完美符合礼仪标准的姿势吃早餐的儿子，他更多的注意力是在煮饭的人身上。就这方面而言，哈迪斯能够理解自己的父亲。但是理解归理解，他并不想要看到对方让自己的继母贴的他坐，餐桌底下的手明显并不安分。他并不想要看到光的呼吸急促起来，看著要拒绝却又没有拒绝。

这个早上，哈迪斯是在一堆数字与公式的论文中度过。他不想要回想起自己的父亲，然而偏偏是这人研发出了青磷水引擎。这夸时代的发明在每一本教科书中或多或少都会被提起，特别是理工科相关的课本，那可以说是以一整个完整章节来加以介绍与说明。

在邻近吃午饭的时间他才往楼下走去，并不意外看见光一边准备午餐，一边以有些奇怪的步伐去拿材料。父亲不在这里，他问了一下得到了他已经出门，大概几天后才会回来的答案。哈迪斯对此大概有些了解，他知道好像帝国的某个重要的地方有什么剪彩仪式，这一来一回加上参加典礼的时间，这至少就要花上三天左右。

他本该听完就算，继续回到自己房间去功克自己的论文。然而他却在继母的面前停下来，那人穿著松垮的短裤与上衣就这么躺在沙发上。他知道自己不该看向那处，然而他时在无法从那裤子中央的深色痕迹移开。他的继母浑然不知，只是躺在那边很自然地开著腿，找一个最舒服的姿势。

「光……」他听见自己的声音，低沉带著欲望，就好像是行走于沙漠之人特有的干渴。他听见自己提出了那样的要求，表示自己想要看看继母底下的那部位。他也不知道自己为什么能说出那样的理由，又是帮他看看有没有受伤，又是想要研究一下这特殊的生理。是的，早在昨晚偷看之前哈迪斯就知道他的继母是拥有怎么样特殊的身体。只是在这之前他一直没有过问，就好像从来不在意这一些与他人的不同。

他看见光露出吃惊的表情，随后有些为难。这是当然的，被继子提出这样的要求，有哪个继母不为难？不如说光只是觉得为难，而不是变脸大骂，已经让哈迪斯很吃惊了。然而让他更为吃惊的还在后头，他看见他的继母有些迟疑地点头，只是小声地说不要在这里。这答案太过冲击，冲击到他几乎有一段记忆消失。他不太记得自己是怎么牵著继母让他起来，又扶著他回到自己的房间。等他回过神来，已经是光有些犹豫又有些不安，站在那里就像是个打破花瓶的小学生一般。

「哈迪斯，真的要这样吗？」  
「当然。」

他听见自己的声音冷静沉著，就好像他是真的要体他的继母进行身体检查，而不是有什么不可告人的心思。光看起来有些无奈地同意了，拿了条白色的浴巾铺在床上，说是说不想要把哈迪斯的床给弄脏。然后他在上面坐了下来，却久久不肯脱裤子，直到哈迪斯走上前坐到光的旁边，用手在那深色的部位开始打转，刺激著那越来越大范围的深色布料。

这举动毫无疑问是过份地。哈迪斯隔著那条舒服松软的棉布短裤，玩弄著他继母底下的性器。而更让哈迪斯吃惊的是，从底下的触感来看，他的继母并没有穿上内裤而是仅仅只有这一条的遮档。随著他手指碰触到的部位越发湿滑，空气之中也弥漫著一股腥甜的气息。

他亲著他继母的脸，然后轻轻用手把对方的下巴抬起来。光并没有反抗，这让哈迪斯有些奇怪却也满足。他的手不再只是单纯地在那被弄湿的裤子上面打转，而是从宽松的裤管底下摸起，直接碰到里面的性器。光真的没有穿内裤，在理解到这个的瞬间哈迪斯的性器也硬了几分。他的手指在宽松的库管理面滑动，一下子就找到了光勃起的性器与底下的肉珠。一开始他没打算那么快就摸到里面，然而在那入口处滑动的时候，他的手指一个不小心就滑了进去。

「哈…哈迪斯……」光的身体颤抖了一下，似乎想要往后缩。然而他已经整个被哈迪斯揽在怀中，根本没有地方可以退去。哈迪斯慢慢把人放了下来，直接躺平到自己的床上。他隔著松垮的背心咬著光的乳首，舌头在布料与肩带的交界处滑动，直接舔到了里面挺立的乳尖。他不知道自己的继母为什么不反抗，都做到了这样过份的地步明显已经超出最开始的藉口能勉强容忍的范围。然而既然光不反抗，哈迪斯就没有停手的可能。

他转而去咬著光的嘴唇，那里很柔软但是也没有像是小说中写得那样。他的唇边甚至有点细小的胡渣，在一些人看来可能光是亲吻这样的嘴就倒尽胃口。哈迪斯却不这么认为，他咬著那柔软的嘴唇，细细用舌头描绘它的形状。他喜欢光笑起来的模样，就连这胡渣也看著可爱。他知道自己这样的心态不是一个继子对继母该有的感情，左右现在已经彻底跨越了这条线，他也已经不在乎了。光的嘴里还带著一些之前喝的果茶的香气，好像是他正在研究什么特殊的饮品。哈迪斯记得前阵子看著他研发什么奶油浓缩咖啡，后来又是柠檬水。现在看起来这又是要研究什么果茶了？这亲吻哈迪斯很满意，如果硬要说有什么不满意的地方那大概就是光的动作比他熟练不少。在他还只是用舌头描绘著光嘴唇的时候，他已经开始伸出舌头来与哈迪斯的舌头交缠，引领那还有些笨拙的舌头进入口腔内品尝。这技术是谁教的，哈迪斯并不想要去思考这个答案。

除了嘴唇之外光在其他方面也很配合，在哈迪斯含著他嘴唇模糊说著什么性教育的时候，他还真的配合把腿打开。虽说现在光的身上还穿著衣服与裤子，但是跟没穿也似乎没有两样。哈迪斯很快地哄著光让他答应把裤子脱下来，在对方同意的时候他停止了有些难分难舍的吻，直接站了起来走到光的对面。光的动作还有些犹豫，所以哈迪斯直接上前去把他的裤子拉了下来。在拉扯的过程里面他甚至可以看到一点黏液从底下牵连出线，然后又很快地被拉断。他把那条已经濡湿的裤子扔到了一旁，从旁边扯了张椅子就坐下观看。

光看著很是害羞，但是还是乖乖地打开双腿给他看那异样的器官。他并不知道自己的继母为何如此包容自己，然而现在他却毫不在意地利用这点。光底下的性器看著就是之前被肏过的模样，肉瓣有些红肿还微微张开，一时半会儿大概都是这模样。哈迪斯突然明白为什么光今天穿得如此宽松，恐怕是因为在下楼弄早餐之前，他已经被操过一次了。想到这里，哈迪斯忍不住伸手去拨弄那湿答答的肉瓣，想要看清处里面是不是有残留的东西。

他的手指很快就摸了进去，里面有大量湿滑的液体但是并没有白浊留下。

「我…我让哈……索鲁斯今早戴套。」光的声音很小，做出了这样的解释。他的脸很红，似乎光说出这样的事情就已经让人很不好意思。哈迪斯在心中笑了起来，明明都已经双腿大开被继子弄了，怎么还在乎说明早上父亲戴套的事情？不过光这样一说，哈迪斯倒是知道里面为什么除了光分泌出来的液体外，再没有其他。不，并不能说没有其他。

他半跪了下来，稍稍凑近一点观看。从光的那处还有一点点水果的味道，这大概是套子上面残留的润滑剂。他说不清楚自己在想些什么，手指毫不客气地在那柔软的通道里面抠挖，就好像是要把里面残留的那些东西都给弄出来一样。

「等等！哈迪斯！不要这样。」他的继母口中说著没意义的拒绝，却没有出手制止他的动作。这完全就是允许的信号，哈迪斯不客气地把手插入了能碰触的最深处，随后又浅浅地进出摇晃起来。光的身体颤抖，往后绷直就像是一张弓。哈迪斯有些恶意地一边抽差一边用拇指按鸭在肉珠上摩擦，虽然他的手法还有些生涩，但是并不代表带来的快感就有所减少。他把一个自己的枕头放到了光的胸前，让他抱著不要乱动。随后那空出来的手就套弄起光的阴茎，一会儿用指腹在上面打转，一会儿又是用手指去勾底下的根部。

然后他张嘴把那东西的前端放入口中，光明显受到了刺激，抱著哈迪斯的枕头不停喘气。哈迪斯目前不打算给这人深喉，毕竟他也是第一次做这事情。别的还好说，这口交的话一个不小心可能就会给对方造成痛感，而那不熟练的动作可能让光这颤抖的模样冷却下来。因此他只是浅浅地啜吸舔咬光的前端，故意用舌头操著他的小孔，又用舌头扫过冠部的位置。从这东西干净的模样看来，哈迪斯很怀疑在不久之前光才基于某些原因清洗过这里。又或者……

他的眼神暗了下来，他明白他的继母会怎么清洗自己的身体，以方便父亲的玩弄。他其实不明白自己的继母为何如此乖顺听话，但是就现在而言这并不是什么坏事。

「哈迪斯…哈迪斯……」光的声音听起来有些软，明明是个在人类男性中也不算矮的人，身材也蛮健硕。但是哈迪斯就是觉得这样的光可爱，可爱得让他的性器都硬得发疼。光在他的唇舌与手指的作用下，两个性器官都高潮了一次。哈迪斯并不介意光的液体喷到自己的脸上或者身上，然而光看著就有些慌张似乎是想要帮他擦一擦。然而此时的哈迪斯提出了一个要求，那完全超越界线的要求此刻也没人在乎那该有的界线。

他对光说，如果觉得过意不去，那么就让他插入吧。这种就像是色情小说中的话语，光明显涨红了脸，但是也缓缓点头。在把性器抵在光底下小口之前，哈迪斯好几次都认为这应当只是一场过于逼真的梦境。然而在碰触到那潮湿柔软的小洞，哈迪斯就明白这绝对不会是梦境。他猛地捅了进去，过大而不知技巧与轻重的力道把光弄得似乎有些疼。他的身体颤抖了一下，呼吸也急促了起来。哈迪斯只觉得自己被一个很柔软湿热的地方包裹，这并不是他用手给自己抚慰的时候能得到的感觉。那柔软的内壁似乎因为不久之前才被狠狠地操过，虽说有些肿的感觉，却也很好地吞下了他的性器。

哈迪斯缓缓前后摇晃著自己的身体，肏干著底下的身躯。光的腿很自觉地撑在了床上，已经变成了M字型。哈迪斯没空去想这个自觉是被谁调教出来的，只是执著地肏干著那柔软的通道。他们相连的地方有很多光之前高潮的液体做润滑，哈迪斯的动作并不算很困难。他比较困难的点大概在于他肏到了光体内的另外一个小孔，而他正学著要怎么弄进去把光的身体给彻底打开。

「等等！哈迪斯！你没……啊啊……没戴套！」光努力说著，然而他的声音因为撞击而断断续续。哈迪斯拍了拍他的屁股让他更为放松一些，并不理会什么没戴套之类的说法，执著地用自己的前端碰著更里面的孔。如果他没有记错，在所有解剖书之中都告诉他他的性器面对的是什么部位。他不断转变著角度，忍耐著要喷发的快感执著而不停止地进攻。光的身体想退但是被他彻底压住，他咬著自己继母的嘴唇不肯放松。他顶不到恰当的位置，最后还是光屈服了，稍稍扭动自己的腰与屁股配合这个侵入。

进入那里的瞬间哈迪斯差点直接射出来，事实上到现在都没直接交代，对于第一次性爱的青年来说已经是非常优良的表现。然而他不满足，仅仅只是没有马上射出来并不什么值得骄傲的事情。他用自己的性器打开了那小小的口，直接肏到了柔软又含著些许液体的器官。那小小的宫枪彷佛吸吮著他的性器，又湿又热不说，每一次的撞击光都会发出呻吟。哈迪斯用手禁锢著光，把这个人牢牢地锁在自己的怀中。他的性器毫不留情地在那柔软的器官里面冲刺，每一次都向是要干到最里面一样。光的身体因为快感而发抖，就连哈迪斯咬著他的嘴唇都没有回应了。然而哈迪斯也并不满足于此，他一边肏干著光的肉穴，一边艰辛地在衣服与肩带交界处再次地咬上了光的乳首。

那里大得就像是某种好吃的果实，又像是万圣节光自制的糖果。他嘴里说著很多话，大概就是要自己把衣服往上卷让他好好吃吃那乳首。光顺从地这么做了，虽然这时候哈迪斯也没放过他，一直干著那柔软的部位。他还是用那颤抖的手，把自己的背心卷起来，将两粒肉色的乳首裸露在哈迪斯的面前。

这随人摘取的模样让哈迪斯的性器又大了几分，然而他在上面看到了父亲的齿痕，就这么咬在了光的胸肌上。这就是一种所有权的象征，让哈迪斯猛地也一口咬了上去。他的力道不算轻，疼得光抽了一口气。但是光并没有生气，只是伸手摸著他的头发让他轻一些。他有些抱歉地舔舔自己方才咬过的位置，忽略了光有些复杂的表情，用嘴叼著那乳首，下身也不停歇地干著光。

在猛烈的撞击下哈迪斯得到了高潮，他不顾光的反对直接射到了最里面的地方。他的身躯压在光的身上喘息，光的腿似乎也因为疲惫而稍稍放下。哈迪斯一边休息一边想著今天下午似乎没有什么重要的事情，他可以多肏几回光，还可以把他带到自己的浴室。他会让光靠著自己，把腿撑到墙上做出大开的姿势，然后他会用手一边清洗一边干著光的下面，让那些东西顺著热水往下流，让光今晚在他的床上沉眠。

**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幻想中的喷奶警告？

**

「哈……哈迪斯你别……」「嘘……」

在光发出抗议的时候，哈迪斯已经学会可以在这时候轻轻吻著对方，叼著对方的嘴唇细细描绘。他并不在意光偶尔说出的反抗之语，毕竟他总觉得对方如果真心要反抗，那绝对不是这么口头说说就算。尽管这人平时在家就是很温和的模样，见他那些朋友的时候看著也是老好人一个。然而哈迪斯就是明白，这人如果真想要反抗的话那是不管多么困难都会反抗到底。想到这里，他的心情好了不少。

他们的身体贴在一起，就像是最亲密的爱侣。哈迪斯看著光，靠在他的耳朵旁边提出了诸多想像。他知道光会答应，现在他们之间的关系已经不再能单纯以继母与继子来加以界定。他们的腿交缠在一起，只要他稍稍抬腿就能碰到那潮湿而脆弱的部位。在下午的疯狂后他抱著他的继母小小休息了一会儿，原本打算在浴室里面继续，然而看光的模样很累他也就没有多做些什么。他简单地替光把身体冲一冲，把自己的床整理整理就抱著对方小小休息了一会儿。

现在该是吃晚饭的时间了，然而哈迪斯并没有要放人去弄晚餐的心意。他只是打电话给住在仆人宅邸的管家，让他安排人弄些晚餐放在桌上就可以退下。管家并没有对这个命令有任何的疑问，只是单纯而忠诚地执行。光倒是想要起来弄晚餐吃，却是被哈迪斯以不容许拒绝的强度禁锢在了床上。他们磨蹭了好一会儿，哈迪斯才起来要求看看光方才被狠狠地操过的部位。光有些迟疑，似乎是并不相信这只是单纯看看。哈迪斯很有耐心地等他，为了加强说明力度还从旁边拿来了一些药膏、毛巾与一盆温水。光的身上只穿了一件浴袍，让哈迪斯微妙地回想到了昨晚自己看过的景象。在等光做好心理准备的同时，他走到一旁点起了炉火，顺便往里面丢了几块香木。

木头在火焰里面燃烧，油脂的香气慢慢扩散开来。哈迪斯看著光维持著原本的姿势没动，但是在他伸手过去把他的腿弄开的时候也没有受到抵抗。哈迪斯隐约觉得光的反应也太过顺从，就好像他对光做出什么事情都是被允许的。这个想法对哈迪斯来说有些不可思议，然而仔细想想却也没有什么坏处。他轻轻把他继母的腿弄开，看著底下被他与父亲很狠肏过的部位。那里看著确实有些红肿，比之前看得模样要更可怜。至少在哈迪斯用手轻轻处碰的时候，光的反应似乎式的觉得不太舒服。然而即使这么不舒服了，光也没有拒绝的意思，他只是抱著自己的腿，任由哈迪斯靠近观察，吐气直接吹在了那柔软的性器上。

哈迪斯看了一会儿，那里不知道是不是因为他的视线缘故看著比较湿润了一些。然而和他下午处碰的时候比起来，那里的水是真得没有那么多。他的手指轻轻拨弄著红肿的肉瓣，在光因为疼痛抽气的时候停手。这时候，不管怎么看都该停了。哈迪斯伸手去拿起药膏，却听见光有些小声地说话。

「你不……你不舔一下吗？」那声音很小，几乎无法被耳朵捕捉到。然而哈迪斯听见了，听见那淫秽不堪的疑问。哈迪斯在内心叹气，不明白光怎么能在这时候说出这种话来？一般人是不可能在这种，已经被肏透了的时候还说出这样的话来吧？他突然有些不快地想像，他记得自己的继母是在十八岁的时候嫁到这个家来，那时候的光看著就是一般阳光少年，对这些东西应该所知不多。而如今他能有现在这种反应，怕不是被那时候已经三十多的父亲调教出来的成果。

看著有些不安的光，哈迪斯浅浅笑了起来。他的笑容里面满是不怀好意，也就是他看不到自己，不然他将会发现自己的笑容与父亲如出一辙。

「好啊。」他靠了上前，轻轻啃咬著光的大腿内侧。不管外部的肌肉与皮肤因为什么样的原因而紧绷或者有些粗糙，在大腿内侧这块总是软的。他咬著那块嫩肉，用舌头轻轻舔著。「告诉我，我该怎么做。」尽管本能地明白该怎么做，哈迪斯却是故意这样说。他知道这样的话语会让他的继母很是为难，然而他就想要看他这为难也不得不妥协的模样。一种阴暗的火焰在他内心燃烧，那火焰烧灼著他的内心，好像他已经忍受并等代了许久一般。他知道他会在光的身上得到满足，而他要光亲口诉说这恳求。

光犹豫了好一阵子，哈迪斯也不加以催促，只是随意玩弄著这敏感的身躯。最后，他听见光说话了。那犹豫许久，终于从干渴的喉咙往外爬出的字句与叹息。他听著光慢慢诉说那些任谁听了都会脸红心跳的字句，一边照著做一边故意问他这样是否正确。他用舌头在那湿润小洞上的肉珠打转，就好像是要吃掉那处一样用牙齿轻咬。他听见对方情动的声音，那喘息那低吟敲在他的心上。

光的呻吟大多是隐忍的，这或许与他的个性有关。被用舌头与牙齿碰触那敏感而脆弱的部位，他只能偏过头去不停喘气。然而哈迪斯不会让他就这样逃避，在指导的声音停歇以后他的动作也停了下来。他只是轻轻含著那部位，催促光告诉他下一步该怎么做。光明显也感觉出了这故意欺负人的态度，哈迪斯听到他小声抱怨，说著自己的坏话。自己的名字在对方口中出现，尽管是抱怨他也觉得可爱。反正他知道光会屈服，毕竟现在的光没有抗拒他的必要性。他不知道自己自信从何而来，然而从光的反应来看他的自信并没有错。

「你……你现在应该舔我更下面的地方。」光继续开口说话，声音断断续续。「就是……就是底下那个入口处……」光的声音越说越小，然而哈迪斯不打算在这上面过多苛责。能够直接说出该舔弄哪里，他已经觉得这是很大的进步。也许有一天他能够调教得光直面自己的欲望。他期盼那天的到来，光能主动靠在他身上，渴求来自他的触摸。

他的舌头顺著光的声音往下，浅浅地戳弄那个已经被享用得过头的部位。光的肉壁可怜地夹著他的舌头，万幸的是那柔软的舌头并没有像是底下的硬物一般猛力地破开那通道，而是轻轻舔弄那些又开始冒水的部位。哈迪斯舔了舔，光明显兴奋了起来。他的性器在无人处碰下硬挺，而光有些犹豫，似乎是不知道自己该自己碰触那性器好还是就这么放著。然而哈迪斯注意到光的肉穴似乎是真疲惫了，那里在他舔弄的时候只能轻轻咬著他的舌头做反应，但是更多的也不行了。

「哈迪斯…哈迪斯……」光有些疲惫地呼唤他，似乎是因为这种快感之中掺杂著些许疼痛有些不适应。他的下面应该已经很累了，无法继续承受更多的快感。然而在哈迪斯的舔弄下，光底下的性器也确实能够感到一些快乐，只是以现阶段来说这更多似乎是负担。他被哈迪斯舔上了小高潮，比起之前显得少了许多的水流从底下流出，弄湿了哈迪斯的脸。光看起来眼神已经失焦，躺在床上只会喘气。哈迪斯伸手捏了捏他阴茎底下的囊袋，那或许是因为底下还长著另一个器官显得稍微有些小的部位，或许是哈迪斯的错觉但他总怀疑这里面已经射空了大半。他随手拿了一条手帕擦了擦自己的脸，又拿起柔软的毛巾开始帮光清理下体。至少今天晚上他应该是不能碰这里了，他安静地给那使用过度的部位上药，视线却落到了另一端。

光的另一个后穴现在看来还算完好，虽然仔细看看也可以看出这昨晚大概也被他的父亲狠狠地玩了一遍。但是现在看起来，至少没有被接连玩弄，所以看著比前面的肉穴要好得多。哈迪斯想了想，低头在光的小腹上亲了亲。他一边亲一边提出自己的疑问，就像是什么都不懂似地询问光要怎么肏他后面的穴。光看著很迟疑，然而哈迪斯的手指已经包裹著润滑剂慢慢推入了。光的身体又往后躲，然而除了把他的浴袍蹭掉之外没有任何意义。哈迪斯看著那比之前还要大一些的乳首，有些好奇既然底下是这样的身躯，那么上面是否有可能可以弄出奶水？他问了光，光没有回答只是不停摇头。这摇头也不知道是说不会，还是说不想要让上面出奶。

哈迪斯一边缓慢地用手指抽插著光的后穴，一边对他说起了有关乳牛的一些常识。他说话的语调很平和轻柔，就像是在给一个孩童做再基础不过的讲解一般。然而在光听来，这或许是某种预告。哈迪斯知道这点，是因为光的后穴紧张地绞著他的手指。而那双蓝色的眼睛，则是不停犹疑逃避著他的视线。原本只是随便说说的哈迪斯突然觉得这似乎可以是一种可能性，他的目光盯著那对锻炼得宜的胸肌，好奇如果真从里面冒出洁白的乳汁，会是怎么样的光景。

他想了想觉得那样的画面或许很不错，他的继母以后穿衣服都得垫著东西。不然在那两点所在的位置，必定会出现乳汁把衣服弄脏，甚至以乳头为中心点地把不是很厚实的衣服给弄得半透明。如果不想要如此，他可先帮光把里面累积的乳汁吸食干净。在早上，他可以让他的继母把衣服解开，裸露出饱满而滴著白色乳汁的胸。他可以轻轻咬著舔著，哄著对方让他吃奶的同时把腿给打开。他可以把对方压在矮柜上肏，一边叼著他冒出甘美汁液的乳首，一边用底下的性器狠狠地破开那柔软的通道。光大概会发出好听的呻吟，双腿环绕在他的腰上，而双手也攀在他的颈或者后背。光的脖子会往后仰，连串的呻吟与带点哭腔的求饶会是早晨最美好的呼声。

想到这里，哈迪斯的性器又硬了。他抽插在光后穴的手指又加快了不少，后面的肠壁与前面的肉壁不同，并不会简单地分泌出液体来润滑。然而没有关系，哈迪斯倒在手心的液体也已经足够扩展那后穴。或许是因为那里尚未被使用过度，光的声音虽然依旧疲惫，但是听著不像是前面那样还带著点不舒服。

想到这里，哈迪斯对底下的光开口，让他把腿夹到自己的腰上。现在的光似乎是他说什么都会答应了，乖乖地点头之后就把腿给环绕上去，而在哈迪斯的阴茎抵在了光的后穴之时，也没有任何反抗。

「啊…….啊….哈迪斯…哈迪斯……」光的双手撕扯著底下的床单，后穴被破开的感觉似乎不坏，让他发出了代表愉悦的呻吟。哈迪斯轻轻插著他的后穴，这是与前面不一样的感觉。他仔细寻找著光可能的敏感点，带著哄骗一样的语气开口，让他告诉自己戳到哪里会让他舒服。光的脑袋似乎停止了思考，乖巧地按照著哈迪斯的意思述说。

「里面一点…对….啊啊…….哈啊……」在被戳到敏感点的瞬间，光的手抱了上来。哈迪斯有些没想到光的反应会这样大，低头亲了亲对方因为快感而开始流泪颤抖的脸。他稍微停了一会儿，在光说好以后加快了自己的速度。他的阴囊因为这猛烈的动作拍打著光的屁股。肉体碰撞的声音又是激烈又是淫秽。而在光前面擦好药的肉穴似乎也因为后面被肏起了反应，点点滴滴的液体从里面流出，哈迪斯还好心情地让光稍稍收收前面的水。

「不然之后我还得再给你上一次药。」他说得义正辞严，就好像他真得这么想一样。光有些不满地看他，带点愤怒地起了反抗。只是这反抗在哈迪斯看来与其说是反抗不如说是撒娇，光一口咬在了他的下巴上，落下了浅浅齿痕。

「你真的确定要落在这里吗？」明明被咬了，哈迪斯还是笑著说。「你咬得那么明显，不怕父亲知道吗？」

他也不知道自己为什么会在这时候说起父亲，光明显因为他所说的话感到瑟缩，这让哈迪斯的内心也有种古怪的火焰蔓延。他猛地撞击，就像是想要把那人钉在床上一样。他靠在他的耳边低语，说得都是些自己之前不曾想过的话语。他问光喜不喜欢自己这样肏他，又问光父亲是怎么肏他的。光不停摇头，只是呼喊他的名字。然而在这个阶段，哈迪斯的心情也不如之前那般甜蜜，而是多了一些危险。

「你喊的哈迪斯，是哪一个呢？」他靠在光的耳边轻轻低语，一边把自己的性器插入了最里面的位置。

**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说说当年的军团长怎么娶了冒险者的往事～

**

事情确定的那个下午，光才在原野挖了好几框的棉花。他只是一个普普通通的冒险者，虽说因为一些事情而小有名气，但是在他看来自己不过是芸芸众生中平凡的一员。来通知他这个消息的人是拂晓的伙伴，他才加入这个组织不到几个月，知道他们都是些靠谱的好人。然而靠谱好人说出的第一句话感觉就很不靠谱，什么加雷马共和国方面派了代表来要求联姻。

加雷马共和国，根据光知道的消息就是位在偏远大陆的一个小国家，那里的人民因为环境的因素生活困苦。据说那些人曾经住在比较温暖而丰饶之地，但是因为他们并不能使用以太魔法所以被赶至偏远而贫困的地区。光曾经想过是否去那里冒险，帮助当地的百姓。然而村子里的人却对他说，就算是想要去帮助别人也得要有实力。加雷马共和国所在的位置又偏远又严酷，一个初出茅庐的冒险者，可能什么忙也帮不上。光当时觉得有道理，于是在艾欧泽亚三大主城辗转，磨练著自己的实力。时至今日，也算是小有一笔存款的冒险者。

「我？你确定吗？」光的脸上还有劳动过后的汗水以及脏污，挖了好几框棉花的他就连手都是脏的。然而他的伙伴却跑来告诉他，拿下了伊尔萨巴德大陆，突然扩张起来的加雷马共和国代表跑来和艾欧泽亚大陆谈判。根据拂晓内部推测，这很有可能是因为刚吃下伊尔萨巴德大陆没多久，并不打算跟艾欧泽亚这一方交恶，所以提出了这样的要求。如果仅只是这样，这还算是在众人可以理解的范围之内。但是包含拂晓以及各大主城的领袖们百思不得其解的是，加雷马共和国指定联姻对象，是才在艾欧泽亚展露头角的冒险者。

先不说三大主城各有人松了一口气，毕竟这三大主要国家与城市里面的领导者都是女性，还是各有特色的美女。如果加雷马共和国想要在里面挑出一个代表联姻，也不是不奇怪。

「光，事情有些麻烦了。」桑克瑞德从前轻松的笑意已经彻底消失，其实就连拂晓也原本担心会不会点名让拂晓血盟的盟主敏菲利亚来进行联姻，却没有想到点名的是新加入不久的光。「我看其他城市似乎都觉得这没有什么不妥。」

「……他们是认真的吗？开玩笑吧。」光有些无奈，完全不理解那些人是怎么想。

然而，这确实并不是一个玩笑话。对于其他各国的人而言，只要不是自家的领导者被送出去联姻，其他都无所谓。不如说，正因为联姻的对象只是个普通冒险者反而让人安心许多。既不出身名门，就目前看来也只是小有名声，对于艾欧泽亚整个政治体系，这个叫做光的男人可以说是没有任何价值。

因此，不管拂晓的人们怎么反对这个提议，大多数的人甚至主动要求他们为了艾欧泽亚同意这个要求。有的人觉得这是加雷马共和国示弱的条件，所以找了这么一个并没有任何价值的人当作联姻对象。也有的人觉得，正因为选的联姻对象没有任何价值（还是个男人），这代表加雷马共和国以后很可能会撕毁盟约。然而不管是觉得加雷马共和国示弱或者另有阴谋的人，都没有反对甚至是主动推动这个让冒险者嫁给加雷马共和国高层的计画。

光皱起眉头，并不是很意外会有这样的事情发生。虽然他出自一个小村庄，小村庄里面的生活与这么庞大的国家大事无缘。但是如果要说类似的事情缩小来看，也不是没有过曾经的例子。他本人倒是并不怎么失望，只是同样对加雷马共和国的选择抱有好奇心。

「所以我的未婚夫是谁？」看著拂晓众人愁眉苦脸，光故意以开玩笑的轻松语气开口。  
「目前有关他的情报还不算多……」于里昂热说著，他那缓慢的语调让人也不自觉地跟著放松下来。「他的名字是索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯。16岁的时候参军，24岁的时候成为了军团长。根据我们的调查，使加雷马共和国强大起来的青磷水科技，也是他所发明的。不管是不是以加雷马共和国的人来看，这人都是一个毫无疑问的天才。他现在没有结婚，但是听说已经有了一个继承人。」

「这还叫了解不多吗……」桑克瑞德吹了个口哨，随即眉头皱了起来。「不过既然已经有继承人，至少代表他有过爱人吧？为什么还要来跟光联姻？」  
「这就是我们说了解不多的地方……没有任何资料显示他曾经的恋爱史，就好像根本没有一样。但是他又有一个八岁的孩子……也就是说是在他当上军团长不久之后的事？」于里昂热认真思考了一会儿，并没有得出有益的答案。他看向光，语气严肃而认真。「光，你是怎么看呢？」  
「我吗？呃……没怎么看？」光用手指抓了抓脸，并不觉得这有什么好看。一个十八岁的少年，才刚当上冒险者没有多久，这回让他思考这样的问题有些困难。「反正我都是得嫁过去吧？」他说的这个答案，让拂晓的众人哑口无言。确实，以现在的情况来说他们并不能阻止加雷马共和国方要求与光联姻的这个事实。就是不说加雷马方，估计其他地方的人也会要光嫁过去。如果拂晓想要帮助光逃跑，反而不利于他们与各国之间的关系。

「但是这也太……」敏菲利亚露出不忍的表情。过了一会儿，少女握著拳头低下了头。「抱歉，我没有办法能阻止这件事情。」  
「不用道歉啊，敏菲利亚。这又不是妳的错。」光笑著说。「反正我是男人啊，就算嫁过去了也不会怎么样。放心好了，这大概是他们那边也觉得做个表面功夫的联姻吧。」

他笑得灿烂，完全不觉得自己嫁给另一个男人有什么问题。虽然他的身上确实有些小秘密，但是他实在不觉得那位传奇的军团长，会对这怎么看都是男人的自己产生一丁点的兴趣。

**

婚礼的筹办非常快速，从光知道这个消息到定下婚礼时间也不过两个礼拜。听加雷马共和国那边的说法是，因为现在加雷马共和国首都的天气还算不错，考虑到新任加尔乌斯夫人生长在气候温和事宜的地区以及之后诸多空开场合与一般人民会面的要求。把婚礼定在两个礼拜后，那是最为恰当的时间。光虽然觉得有些快，两个礼拜自己就要变成已婚人士，但是这样对所有人都是最好的，那也就这样吧。他刻意忽视了那些说是三都派来协助（实则监视）他的人，和不到自己胸部高的女孩和男孩说话。

「光！」原本活泼的女孩在光的面前沉下脸色，在阿尔菲诺的旁边欲言又止。她抓住了光的衣服，最后是终于鼓起勇气地开口。「你……你就非得要嫁给他吗？这不对吧！！！我们一定还有别的办法。」女孩的话语很急切，在她看来这本就是一件很不可思议的事情。为什么几个国家的和平议题，最后会以两个人的联姻为结束。她的双胞胎哥哥阿尔菲诺，虽说一样的年纪却对政治有不同看法，在他看来以现阶段而言似乎也没有别的方法。话虽如此，阿尔菲诺也并不因为这样的结果而开心。他只能努力说著许多有关政治婚姻相关的记录，最终结论这只是表面夫妻，大多人该干什么还是干什么。

「这没什么，阿莉塞。」光摇了摇头，十八岁的少年对女孩露出了一如既往开朗的表情。「放心吧，我在那里肯定会吃好喝好的！」少年揉了揉女孩的头发，那不足他胸口高的女孩瞬间露出了不高兴地表情。  
「不是这个问题啊！」女孩气得音量都高了不少。「但是他已经三十多岁了吧？娶你这像话吗？！你的年龄都是他的一半而已！」

「年龄大还好啦。虽然看著很像是那种严肃的老教授……」光抓了抓头发，似乎浑然不在意自己很快就要”嫁”给一个年龄是自己两倍的男人。「再说了，大家都知道这只是政治婚姻啊？于里昂热帮我查过资料了，大多这样的婚姻其实也就没什么……最多就是有生下继承人的问题。但是对方已经有一个八岁的继承人了，应该也是直男吧？既然是直男，应该也不会特别来找我麻烦。」

光笑得开朗，觉得这完全不是问题。

「我已经在行李里面准备好一些打发时间的东西了。在规定的结合期过后，我就可以出来找你们了。我想……对方应该也不会希望我一直待在他们的屋子里，所以很快我就会回来住了。」

女孩勉强地接受了这样的答案，尽管在隔天的婚礼现场她依旧一脸臭脸，倒底是没有生气地怒吼了。

光松了口气，穿著形式有些繁复的礼服，踏入了礼堂。在教堂的另一端已经站著那个男人，据说是加雷马帝国的高等贵族，很有机会成为下一任的皇帝。他的身上满满都是军功，是加雷马帝国里不可缺乏的军团长。光深呼吸了一口气，告诉自己这没什么好怕的。只不过是跟一个帝国军团长形婚而已，又不是要穿著最普通的皮甲去黄金谷大冒险。

这是个政治婚姻，除了身份上多一个伴侣之外不会有什么变化。  
在一开始他是这么告诉自己的。

**

从前只有参加别人婚礼份的光，并没有想过原来结婚是这么麻烦的一件事。十二堂的婚礼是基于艾欧泽亚风格，而在那之后他们马上藉由格里达尼亚的飞艇坪搭上了加雷马共和国的飞艇。加雷马共和国的飞艇要比一般的飞艇大得多，听说这也是基于青磷水引擎的缘故。光目瞪口呆地被自己的伴侣牵著走，就算一开始他觉得对方似乎把自己当小孩子，现在他也不在乎了。

他脚踩在铁与钢制做的楼梯，一点点地进入那庞然大物的腹部。他彷佛有种错觉，自己就像是一艘渔船进入了鲸鱼的胃中一样。加雷马这里的仪式要比之前十二圣堂简单许多，就是单纯地宣告一下以后这就是新的加尔乌斯夫人，由他的伴侣上去发表一段演说也就结束了。从头到尾，光都不太需要说话。光不晓得这是代表加雷马人的伴侣并没有政治权利，抑或只是他自己没有而已。不过对一个冒险者来说，光并不在呼有没有在加雷马参与什么的权利。就现在而言，他满脑子只想著去加雷马四处看看，从前他就想过去那里冒险，也许现在正是时候。

他被带到了军团长位于飞艇内的房间，对方也跟著走了进来。光的注意力很快就被那大片玻璃吸引去，飞艇飞了起来，或许是因为这是象征友谊的飞艇，它飞得并不算高。现在时间还不错，可以从飞艇看到底下的风景。

「想去看就去吧。」他结婚的对象如此说著，似乎也因为这一天的仪式以及活动感到疲惫。「原本应该还要有一两个舞会……不过就让他们自己去跳吧。」

光听著对方慵懒的语气有些诧异，他和这位军团长应该不熟，不是很明白对方为什么在自己面前马上放松下来。不过不用去参加那些舞会是好事，光也不会在意那么多。他故做镇定地走向那大片玻璃前，就好像自己并不是一个乡巴佬一样。然而随著离那大片玻璃越来越近，光也不在乎那么多了。年轻的冒险者快速地跑到窗边，双手撑在窗前的台子上就往下看。

「好高啊！」  
「嗯，是很高。」

那人平静地答覆著，好像转而去房间内制的小吧台去找什么东西喝。光听见了开关冰箱还有拿饮料的声音，他也稍稍放松下来。抱著多了解对方一些总是比较好的想法，他开始与对方搭话。对方虽然有时候说话语气有些古怪，但是并没有他方才听对方演讲时候所见到的模样。他说了很多的东西，说了说加雷马的状况，也说了一些别的无关紧要的事情。光听著听著点了点头，不知不觉外面已经泛起橘黄色的光芒，太阳即将西下。橘黄色的光芒温暖地照进这个房间，意识到时间流逝的同时光才意识到自己已经在对方的旁边坐下来，开始吃起桌上摆的水果。

「慢点吃，没人跟你抢。真是的，这么多年过去还是跟小狗一样。」  
「不要说我小狗啊，哈迪斯。」

他不知道自己为什么会说出这样的话语，彷佛自然而然，那个名字就很直接从嘴里跳出。光愣住了，他们之间突然安静下来没有任何声音。而再下一秒他就已经被扑倒在了沙发上。年长的军团长直接压著他亲吻，他原本抓在手上准备吃的葡萄直接掉落地面。

「等等？等等！」光有些惊慌，这和说好的不一样！他原先计画他们或许可以成为朋友，一起经营一下这表面婚姻。但是他没想到这人会亲吻自己，强势得让人难以拒绝。光不明白为什么会这样，他身上有些繁琐的衣服在对方打个响指之后就消失了。这是魔法吗？然而加雷马共和国的人不是都不能使用魔法？

光的心里满满都是疑问，然而此时的他已经没有馀力去分析。对方的手直接在他的身上游移，失去了衣服作为遮蔽物，他几乎毫无抵抗能力。他想要抬脚把这人踹开，不会伤到对方但是至少拉开一点距离。然而他很快就明白抬脚是一个彻底错误的选择，在他抬脚的瞬间对方带著手套的手已经直接往他底下摸去。光的身体一抖，他本来没打算和对方说的秘密直接暴露出来。

「这里长著东西啊……」对方似乎对那底下的模样很感兴趣，直接用手拨弄著没被光以外的人处碰过的性器。随后他又低语了一些什么，只是此时的光没有心情去听了。

「等等！不！你等等！」光挣扎得更厉害了，然而高大的加雷安人与平原人的差距在此刻展现。这位军团长又不是什么单纯文职人员，要论起战斗的资历他还要比光这个新手冒险者要高上不少。他所有的挣扎都是徒劳无功，底下的肉蒂被对方用手指捏著把玩，不一会儿就听见了水声。光开始喘气，偏偏这时候对方又亲了上来。那灵活的舌头毫不客气地搔刮著光的口腔，把里面所有葡萄的甜汁都给卷走。而与此同时光的嘴里多了些酒味，还没有学会喝酒的冒险者光是这嘴里的酒就让他有些发晕。

「看来以后不能让你在外面喝酒。」在交换亲吻的短暂休息时间，他听见对方这么说。「跟以前一样，都不太擅长这种东西呢。」

跟以前一样？以前是指什么？光有些恍惚地想著，脑海里面彷佛有什么影子又好像什么都没有。他的下体被玩弄得就像是有火在烧一样，水声越来越大，大得让他无法忽视。在高潮的时候对方很好心地放过他的嘴，让他得以大口呼吸。不然光恐怕就要在这突如其来的高潮下直接昏倒。

高潮过后的光整个人有些软，胸膛不停起伏换气。那人亲了亲他的脸，好像在说乖孩子又好像在说别的。熟练的吻从光的嘴角开始往下，一路亲到了心脏的位置，然后又吸吮起了那裸露的乳首。光茫然地看著对方的发顶，这样的亲吻是他前所未料地。对方一边用牙齿舔弄著他的乳首，一边又继续浅浅地玩弄著他的下体。那手套给人的感觉真得太过强烈，光的身体都有些瑟缩想要往后退。但是他显然不能后退，毕竟他都躺在沙发上了那也是退无可退。

万幸的是，对方似乎注意到了他不想要被手套这么继续摸下去，简单地把手套摘了也就扔到了地下。光松了一口气，底下那柔软的部位被手套的皮革摸著有些疼，直接这么来也许好些。虽然更好的就是不要摸，然而他明白今天可能不能如想像中那样平和地度过。要说不挣扎那是不可能的，直到最后一步之前光都觉得他们或许还有机会停手。尽管没有帮人做过，但是他也听说过有些男人在没有女人的情况下，会彼此给对方一些”帮助”。他自己也明白自己这样的想法很自欺欺人，但光的脑袋里面不知道该怎么样真正地拒绝这事。

在他的教育里面，人们大多因为相爱而结婚。那些因为相爱而结婚的人就不会碰上这样的问题，毕竟在他小时候总是知道有哪几个地方不能去，去了就会看到一堆堆爱侣滚在一起进行交合。这样的婚姻，是不需要在这件事情上面有疑问的。然而他和索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯这难道不是表面婚姻吗？

光努力端正了表情问著，刻意忽略对方的手指现在还轻轻地摸著底下的小口。

「这是义务，你不知道吗？」对方刻意拉长了声音，抱怨了几句天知道艾欧泽亚教了你什么。这种就像是城市人看不起乡下人的态度，让光也不由自主地起了好胜心。在索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯的说法里，就算是政治联姻本身也需要这样的交合。这并不只是为了繁衍后代，还有更多复杂的因素。那复杂的因素光没听懂，只知道如果不这样的话好像不行。「明白了吗？明白了那我就继续。」对方如此说著，用摸过他下体的手拍了拍他的大腿内侧。「好了，做个乖孩子腿张开一些。」

光听话了。他不晓得自己是被对方说服了，还是基于别的理由。他的腿张开了些，看见底下的是被弄得有些红的部位。尽管作为冒险者他身体柔韧度不错，他从来没有以这样的角度看过自己。他的性器已经兴奋起来，虽然没有被摸但是已经涨大不少。而对方似乎故意要让他看看底下那怪异的器官，伸手轻轻地套弄了一下他兴奋的阴茎，然后把他拨到了一边。这样的视野确实好得多，看著那平常被自己忽略的部位湿亮起来，光觉得这真的很奇怪。更奇怪的是对方一边伸手玩弄他的下体，一边故意以教学的口吻教导他这是什么样的部位。

他看对方的手指慢慢插入自己的身体，那还不到疼，就是很古怪让他不由自主地收缩自己的身体。

「只是这样就已经这么紧张了吗？」对方挑起眉毛如此说，金色的眼睛里面似乎藏著不怀好意。「可得让你放松一些才行啊。」

光以为对方会让自己喝酒，毕竟他知道的一些小伙子与女孩欢爱之前两方都要喝酒缓解紧张情绪。然而此刻他看见对方把头低了下去，脸贴了上来。

「！！！！！」光的大脑彻底死机，他不知道对方为什么要这样做，用那能够说出震撼人心的演讲，又能够说出许多他不太明白长而复杂单词的灵活舌头，舔上那样的位置。

**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纯....纯肉...！军团长连续欺负他老婆！

**

光的大脑几乎停摆，他从来没有看过这样艳情的画面。对方张开嘴舔弄著他十八年来都未曾被人碰触过的部位，就好像那里是什么好吃的地方一样。灵活的舌头在上面打转，随后又往下轻轻去处碰方才被手指玩弄过的部位。那里很湿很软，如果说对于比较硬的手指还有些抗拒，对柔软的舌头这抗拒的力量明显小了多。光很紧张，而正因为他的紧张他的下体不停夹著对方的舌头。那软软的通道夹著灵活的舌头，不知不觉就好像在与之接吻一般。

光又想要往后退了，但是一样他退无可退。他可以透过自己底下的部位清楚地感觉到那柔软的舌头舔著刚刚被手指逼著小高潮一次的位置。那里原本还被皮手套弄得有些疼，现在整个下面都柔软温热起来。

「不要……不要看……」光几乎难堪地用手臂盖著自己的眼睛，想要躲避那金色眼睛的视线。那眼睛里面带著执著与情欲，还有许多复杂得他无法简单加以辨认的情感。那视线并不像是刀一样锐利，却直接切入了光的心脏里面。他有些难堪地想著，如果被这双眼睛这么看著，或许对方什么都不用作自己也会高潮。他不能够阻止对方不要看，就连双腿现在也没办法闭上躲避。姑且不说对方的头正埋在他的下体，以唇舌发出淫秽的水声让他无法闭腿，那强而有力的手直接按在他的腿上让他不能逃。

光没想过单纯比力量，自己也有输得一天。或许将来作为更成熟的冒险者，他的力量可以更加进步，然而现在的他双腿完全无法抵抗，只能任由对方玩弄著自己敏感部位的下体。光的声音带著点不知所措的鼻音，就好像是高潮舒服到了极致，又像是因为害怕而哭泣。对方不只用唇舌玩弄他的下体，还用牙齿轻轻咬著肉瓣拉扯。不会疼，就是很奇怪让人几乎在颤抖中高潮。而那人还不放过他，以一种挑剔的语气告诉光只有小孩子才会这样逃避，现在的他应该伸手去抚摸自己那可怜挺立的阴茎。

光猛地移开了原本盖在眼睛上的手臂，因为情欲而潮红的眼睛愤怒地盯著对方。虽然他现在是被压在床上的那一个，但作为一个男人他还是有自尊心存在。对方这么说好像是在做一种比较，将自己与过去其他床伴进行对比。光不知道自己现在的心情到底是什么样的感觉，就很奇怪像是生气与一种酸涩的感觉交杂。他不知道自己为什么会有这样的情感，本来今天他们也是初次见面，现在这一切也就是为了加雷马共和国式政治婚姻的应尽义务。但是他就是不想要听到索鲁斯说起什么其他人，那怕现在连个名字都没有出现。

他蓝色的眼睛交杂著欲火与怒火，年轻的冒险者不甘示弱地套弄起自己的阴茎不说，还故意在对方面前玩弄自己的乳首。他故意用自己的手指在方才被对方舔过的部位打转玩弄，对方似乎有些吃惊然后那金色眼睛里面的情欲似乎比方才又更多了些。年轻冒险者的好胜心稍稍得到一些满足，完全没有意识到自己现在这简直是自寻死路。他故意用手指轻抠著自己的乳首，张开嘴故意喘那么几声。他很快就发现这似乎是个错误的决定，然而对方也配合地发出一点声音让他不由自主地与对方呼应。

『而且胸口真的好奇怪啊……』光有些许不安，他原本搓揉自己的乳首只是为了要展现一下气势给对方看，觉得不能完全让对方就这么占上风。然而摸著摸著，这似乎还真有了些感觉。一般说来男人的乳首没有什么感觉，一开始光也是这么觉得。从前洗澡的时候这么清洗过去，他是一点特殊的感觉都没有。然而在那金色眼睛的注视下，这样的抚摸似乎又有了意义。麻麻怪异的感觉从被触摸的乳首扩散，他摸著原本只是有弹性的乳首现在彻底硬了起来。另一边的乳首也跟著有了反应，让光有些不知所措不知道自己该用双手玩弄自己两边的乳首给索鲁斯看，又或者是继续听从指示玩弄自己的阴茎。

「只有这样吗？」光看著索鲁斯停止亲吻自己的下体，脸上带著些许液体痕迹，露出了一抹他不知道该怎么形容的笑容。他有些迷茫地看著对方，不知道自己这模样在对方看来是多委屈。光没有体验过这样的事情，陌生的快感让他不知所措。理智上他明白自己或许不该沉沦于此，该拒绝对方这样过份的触摸。但是对方又说服他，这不过是夫妻的义务。

这样快乐的事情为什么是义务呢？光不是很明白。对方笑了一下，低声指导他该怎么套弄自己的性器。

「先用你的手轻轻包裹你的阴茎，就像是平常那样。对，但是不要那么粗暴。」光不明白，对方为什么能用这样的语调说出”阴茎”二字。他虽然不至于像个孩子一样不敢或者故意说这些字来显示自己的胆量，但是向对方这样饱含色欲地说出这样的字词来，光也是未曾见过。那明明是充满色欲的语调，却不会让光觉得低俗。

他曾听过一些喝醉的冒险者，又或者是村子附近的猎人与士兵，他们抱著丰满的女郎一边摸著对方一边说著下流的话语。性器的名称在这类场合中往往层出不穷，大多带著猥琐的笑意与声音。过了一会儿他们会到酒馆的房间或者后面巷子里，撩起女郎的衣服塞了钱就开始操。而索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯给人的感觉却不是如此。明明做出那样色情的举动，却不让人觉得下流。他看著对方先是亲了一下自己的大腿内侧，随后低声催促他继续抚慰自己。

「乖孩子，现在用指腹摩擦一下你的小孔……对，就是那样。」

光的身体往后躺，对方在亲咬他大腿内侧后现在开始用手把玩著那并不是很大的囊袋以及根部。光忍不住稍稍动了动下半身，之前一直被亲吻用舌头肏弄得地方现在有些空虚，开口一张一缩地似乎是回味著方才舌头的感觉。然而对方现在并不打算继续舔弄他底下的位置，而是开始脱起了衣服。光是真的不明白，这个军团长为什么脱衣服都能够脱成表演秀？繁复之中带著之前情欲痕迹的礼服被一点点退去，裸露出加雷安人比一般平原人要大得多的身躯，更别提这还是战胜无数沙场的军团长，上面的肌肉也不是光一个初出芦没多久的冒险者能够比拟。

光觉得现在自己很奇怪，一边听著对方的话语自慰，摸著自己的乳首以及底下的阴茎。对方这时候的脱衣服就好像是刻意脱给他看一般，有著视觉上的强烈刺激。金色的眼睛里面带著笑意，似乎是很满意看到光沉醉其中的模样。光忍不住加快套弄起自己的性器，对方在脱完衣服之后甚至开始用他自己的手套弄著那看著就旁然巨物的性器，这彷佛拿光自己自慰的模样当色情素材抚慰自己，光是脑袋里面出现这样的想像就让光差点马上高潮。这多重快感刺激下，光觉得快感如泉水般涌了上来并席卷了他所有残存的丁点理智。

高潮的时候他的脑袋往后仰，张嘴发出了自己都不敢相信的呻吟声与急促喘息。他好像哭了，眼角有湿湿的感觉。白色的精液直接射到了对方身上还有光自己的身上，对方还没有高潮，但是看著似乎也很舒服。光的身体在高潮后彻底酸软下来，就连对方直接拿硬挺的性器抵在他底下的小口都没有反应。已经高潮过几次的肉穴湿滑无比，虽然还是蛮紧地，却也很快适应吞下了那柱头。光感到了一些疼痛与满涨的感觉，他没有这么被人填满过。他有些惊慌，偏偏对方此刻又很温柔地低头舔弄他的乳尖，就好像是在安抚他的情绪。

光在对方压上来的时候似乎已经没有可以逃离的空间，对方说著让他把腿更开一些就不会疼的话语他也信了。事后他觉得自己也太过好骗，把腿张开一点就不会疼，这是什么鬼话？然而当时的光就这样相信了，努力配合著把腿张开，还把自己的下体往人家底下身下送。这大概就是连续高潮对理智的毁灭性打击，他把自己往对方身下送的时候只想著这样配合可以不疼，却没想著应该让对方拔出去。

「乖孩子，放松一些。」对方刻意用轻柔的语气哄著他，光也傻呼呼地这么被哄著。他呼喊著对方「哈迪斯。」总觉得这个名字才是对方变温柔的关键。但是为什么呢？他不明白。

巨大的性器慢慢地挺了进去，光的身上冒出汗水，也不知道是因为热还是疼出来的。他开始有点后悔，想要推开对方阻止那往他下体进攻的性器。然而高潮过后的他几乎没什么力气，努力想要抬起身体却被对方整个抱住，彷佛压在怀里往下送一样。

「太大了……哈迪斯….你太大了……」他又呼唤著那个名字，期望对方能够因为这样的呼声退出去或至少停一停。然而没用，这样的呼声完全无法激起对方半点同情，不如说反而让那性器涨得又更大了许多。光拼命摇头，除了感受自己的身体真得被彻底打开之外于事无补。空气中彷佛有一点血腥的味道，他不晓得这样的疼痛是不是代表自己下面受伤了。对方还在往里面进攻，一路戳到了最里面的位置。

「连这里都有啊……小狗这下变成小母狗了。」对方笑著说，如果从字面上来看这实在是可以怀疑是否在污辱人。然而从那语气听来并不是这么回事，光觉得对方是单纯地觉得有趣，还亲了几下他的头发作为安抚。光稍稍放松了些，做为战士他知道该怎么样调整自己的呼吸。然而他才调整好这呼吸，对方的进攻又开始了。

「等等！这太快了！这太快了！」光忍不住发出惊叫，这不是他小题大作而是对方的动作真得又快又猛。那强而有力的腰不停地摇晃，将性器抽出来又猛地插回去。这速度跟力道快得不得了，让光几乎有种错觉自己彷佛身穿全损装备去打蛮神。但是哪个蛮神也都没有这样的！他在心里胡思乱想地抱怨。他最柔软的部位被对方像是打桩一样攻击，出了很多水声不说，他几乎可以感觉到自己的肉壁被对方弄得毫无招架之力。那肉壁还来不及推阻对方的攻击，那东西已经抽出去然后又撞了进来。他只能迷蒙地看著对方也带著情欲与汗水的脸，张大腿就像小狗一样被肏地汪汪乱喊。

他的身体几乎对折，对方这样的深入带来的危险快感直冲脑髓。

「看看你，都被肏出我的形状了。」对方就像是在读取他大脑想法一样地说出了淫秽话语，光满脸通红，努力装出气势瞪著对方让对方不要说这种话。他真的不知道对方为什么能把说下流话说得一点都不下流，就像是某些高档舞台剧里面会有的台词。话虽如此，作为一个新晋冒险者的光也没什么机会去看高档舞台剧。他只有打工端盘子的时候听过几句，然后又很快被催促去给客人的包厢送东西。

他的手好几次去抓对方，但是又因为摇晃而抓不住落下。最后还是对方稍稍停下让他把手环上对方的颈子，这才终于好好地抓住了。

「不要…不要……」光嘴里胡乱说著不要，腿却开得过份。对方哄著他说这时候不该说不要，既然已经是结婚的伴侣关系，那么就什么都不必担心，只要单纯地承受这样的快感就好。他被对方哄著直点头，有些害羞地说出了从前自己不曾想过的话语。「哈迪斯…多一点……呜呜……那里…好奇怪…我的身体好奇怪啊…哈迪斯……」他不停瑟缩著，就像是年轻者寻求年长者的指导一样。他说著自己的身体好奇怪，底下又麻又热。那地方水也太多了！每次抽插带出来的水把他的屁股都给弄湿。

光有那么几秒想著糟了这或许不好清理，但是一下子又被对方肏得只知道喊他的名字。他不知道自己被撞了多久，大概是他自己的性器又小小地吐出一点白浊之后对方才终于到了。那大量得不可思议的精液直冲入他的身体里面，这么明显被填满的感觉让光有些不知所措。他隐约记得有些酒馆女郎会私下嘲笑或比较那些客人，他记得她们说有些人到了她们都不知道，差点喘错或者问错话语。但是这个加雷马共和过军官的量也太过份了吧？光觉得这是完全不可能被忽略的感觉。

他抱著对方的脖子喘气，觉得自己的腿好酸，这大概已经够了。然而在休息不到一分钟的时间，他就维持著体内插著对方阴茎的模样被拉著坐了起来。

「欸！？这？你……你还来吗？」光开始有些惊恐，对方换了个姿势现在这插得似乎更深了。他扭动身体想要逃避，然而这似乎只是让那东西更大了一些。对方咬著他的耳朵在旁边说话，湿热的气息让光没听得太明白每一个字。但是听不清楚不打紧，他知道对方大概的意思。听对方的说法这奇特的器官里面还有一个位置，他刚刚只是在外面简单肏肏，还没有弄到最里面的部位。

「不可以！这太….这太……」光的脸色惊恐，他大概知道对方想要肏到哪里。此时的光并没有什么会怀孕与否的想法，毕竟他自己知道那里是个畸形的器官，不可能可以派上用场。然而对方想要肏进去的想法让他还是有些害怕，害怕那部位被对方的性器给彻底弄坏。

这样的抗拒在这场性爱中完全没有任何意义，他被抱著无法逃离，被压在了透明玻璃上摆出了一个奇怪的姿势。这姿势让他无法挣扎只能就这么被插到最深的地方。光感觉自己体内的器官在收缩，突如其来的外来物让它很是惊慌。然而这样的收缩与其说是抵抗不如说是亲吻吸吮著对方性器的顶端，光看著对方慢慢肏著自己，自己的小腹上似乎都被顶出了什么形状。

「这太过了……太过了…哈迪斯！」他抱住自己的肚子，好像这样就不会看到肚子被顶得突起的怪异模样。然而眼睛是看不到了这副模样，他的手却能感觉到这猛烈得不像话的撞击。

「不要了…真的不要了……」他无力地说著，泪水与口水一齐涌出弄得他乱七八糟。而他底下的状况更是一团乱，大量的液体夹杂著白浊在抽插的过程里流出。将两人的结合处弄得一片湿润。而光自己的性器又因为这样的快感连带起来，挺立地顶在了光滑的玻璃上摩擦。对方这时候还很坏地让他不要只压著肚子，应该套弄一下自己可怜的性器或者伸手去摸摸结合处可以碰触到的肉珠。

对方的话语就像是恶魔的呢喃，诱惑地告诉他这会有多么快乐。光几乎没有抵抗能力，对方一直告诉他这就是结婚后一般夫妻会做的事情，让他不要为此感到害羞或有任何的罪恶感。他觉得自己彷佛被对方拉著手往某种深渊沉去，把手放在玻璃上不乱跑已经是他最后的小小抗拒。

「坏小狗，这时候都要我来帮忙你吗？」对方说著，一边抱著光的腰来操一边随意地把玩他的性器。那有力的手在光的阴茎与肉蒂上面来回滑动，造成的快感让光的身体不断像是痉挛一样抽搐。他的乳首抵在了透明玻璃上，原本冰凉的玻璃此刻都变得火热起来。他感觉自己的乳头肯定被压出奇怪的模样，但是这样摩擦著似乎也带来不少快感。

他被顶得摇晃不已，一直被肏入最里面的地方，那软肉无任何招架能力地被顶撞，只能徒劳无功地往上面浇上更多的液体加以润滑。对方在星星出来之时猛地捅了几下，在光那小小的器官里面又射了一次。光觉得自己肚子鼓鼓地，难怪就算错过了饭点也不算饿。因为夜晚的缘故，透明的玻璃隐约可以反射出他们自己的模样，他看著自己双腿大开，底下被操得肿肿地。然而就算是这时候，对方也没有退出的样子。

「已经够了吧？哈迪斯……」他的声音沙哑无比，他是真不知道这是加雷安人的强大天赋还是怎么回事。为什么，这已经肏了这么久他好像还可以继续？对方并不给予回应，只是咬著他的后颈。而光突然明白对方的意思，在对方觉得够之前，自己怕是要继续承受这些过份的欢爱下去。

**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *又更新了这篇小妈文
> 
> *阿光双O设定
> 
> *这次他穿的衣服是富婆衣（欸）
> 
> *有些状况可能看不明白不过下次应该会说到答案

**

哈迪斯坐在靠近门口的沙发上翻著书，面前有一杯已经凉了的咖啡。一旁壁炉里劈啪作响地燃烧著上好的木头，这大厅里面因此有著淡淡的香气。现在时间已经过了他平常吃饭的时间，窗户从原本透著橘黄色的光线到彻底化为黑暗。管家不知什么时候安静地送上了一盘三明治，又安静地消失。他将书翻了一页，平常那人会在家里准备好各种好吃的菜，虽说大多都是一些平民菜肴，但是在哈迪斯看来没什么不好。然而今天那人不在，或者该说是要很晚才能回来。也因此，餐桌上面空空如也什么都没有。

他手指轻轻滑过因火光照耀而偏黄的书页，略微粗糙的纸张上面用深色墨水印出了花体字。那讲述了一个古老而经典的故事，有关恋爱、谋杀、财富与英雄战胜邪恶。在这加雷马共和国，这故事流传甚广而有各种不同的版本。有趣的是，在不同年龄阶段看这一个故事，可以看见完全不一样的东西。就好比他小时候，坐在那人的怀里听得是有关于英雄的故事。他对故事中的英雄倒是没有什么太多的情感，只是喜欢窝在那人怀中听故事而已。然而如今……他却看出了更多不一样的东西。

故事的前段，主人翁远离自己的家乡要到外地去。他的继母为他送上祝福，将花朵别在他的胸口。在这个故事里，这个继母的戏份严格来说不能算太多，除了开头之外也就不再出现。然而综观整篇故事，继母的戏份却又占据了极为重要的地位。她通常以一个教导者的身份出现，每当主人翁遇到各种各样的困难，都会想起那聪慧的继母给予的教导。有些人认为这故事可以作为很好启蒙的童书，那些藉由继母之口说出来的东西就是一种教学。然而在长大的哈迪斯看来，这个故事背后的意义并没有那么简单。

主人翁拒绝了少女的示好，说他心口已经有朵红花绽放。一般人认为那是指女主角--- 一名出身高贵的公主。然而众所皆知，那位公主所代表的花是纯白无暇的百合。红色的花只出现在故事开头，在主人翁离家之际，继母给他别上的那朵。

门外传来了车子停下的声音，哈迪斯直接放下书本往门外走去。他的继母回来了，穿著著舞台服装直接从车上下来。

「哈迪斯！」对方看著很开心，伸手对他打招呼。在光一靠近的时候哈迪斯就闻出对方身上隐约有著酒味，这大概是在那场慈善表演之后，他曾经的伙伴们拉他去某个地方喝酒吧。想到这里，哈迪斯的眼睛眯了起来。他很快地把人拉到了炉火旁边坐下，藉著火光细细打量检查身上有没有什么不该有的痕迹。

那自然是什么都没有，拂晓的人与光并不是那样的关系。然而尽管早就知道这个事实，却也不妨碍哈迪斯对他进行比较透彻的检查。光并没有察觉到这个打量的视线，开心地询问能不能喝桌上的饮料。哈迪斯摇摇头，这个时间点喝咖啡明显已经不合适。他端起冷掉的咖啡走入厨房，过一会儿就拿出了一杯柠檬水。光一边开心地喝著柠檬水，一边跟他说起今天去慈善表演的舞台。

在哈迪斯听来，这慈善表演的现场不怎么样。从光口中听来那是一个不大甚至可以说是很简陋的舞台，上面的道具几乎都是以纸板制作，然后涂以便宜颜料。如果在别处，这样的舞台或许显得过于寒酸，但这已经是那地方能拿出最好的装饰。毕竟坐在那里当观众的是一群失去双亲的孤儿，而不是什么身穿华服坐在昂贵包厢里面的贵族。简单的戏剧让孩子们又哭又笑，最终在大英雄战胜了邪恶的怪物结束。

「你很喜欢那里？」他冷不防地问著，对方点了点头说因为小孩子很可爱。哈迪斯闻言认真看了看似乎有点疲倦的光，从这人嫁给自己父亲以来已经过去了十多年的时间。他们之间没有孩子，也不知道是因为什么。他看向了光的肚子，这几次做爱他都有操进去那柔软的器官，他不相信那个男人没有这样做。

「你在看书？」或许是注意到哈迪斯的目光有点危险，光连忙转移了话题。只是这话题对哈迪斯而言并不能算是转移成功，不如说又添加了一把柴火。他们已经有好几天没有做了，自从光收到消息说父亲可能要回来，就不让他碰自己。哈迪斯有些不高兴，虽然理智上他明白这事情给父亲知道了不好，但情感上却不这么认为。

他慢慢地压了过去，把对方已经喝干的杯子放到了桌上，把人压在了柔软的沙发上。光吞了吞口水，看著就很紧张。那双蓝色的眼睛在炉火的光芒下绽放著温柔带著情欲的色彩，哈迪斯顿了顿直接往上含住了对方的嘴唇。那嘴唇因为方才喝过柠檬水的缘故带著点果香，他用舌头骚刮了一下看看还有没有残馀的酒气。光很快就被他亲晕了，在他离开的时候还张著嘴伸出一小截舌头喘息，似乎完全没有注意到这是怎么样危险的动作。

哈迪斯低下头开始往下亲，这舞台装给他很大的方便。那简单地就像是只用布料在身上缠绕就弄出的衣服，几乎没有什么阻挡的作用。他甚至不用脱衣服，就可以直接玩弄光的乳首以及胸膛。上回他留下来的牙印已经消了不少，这让他有些不满地想要加深它。他可以感觉到光的手放到自己身上，像是想要推开又像是想要拉近一些。他一边舔著那已经硬起来的乳首一边冷不防地往下袭击，直接用手指并拢隔著裤子搓过底下那畸形器官所在的位置。

「啊！」他听见光发出喘息，那声音明显就已经情动。藏在宽松裤子里面的阴茎也似乎缓缓抬头，期待更多的欢爱。

「你的身体已经很习惯做爱。」哈迪斯一边亲吻光的躯体一边开口。尽管他所说的内容实在让现场唯一的听众面红耳赤，但是他本人的语调听著却还算冷静。「很可惜，这并不是我调教出来的结果。是父亲吧？父亲怎么调教您呢？」他刻意用上了古敬语，就像是光刚刚演完的那舞台剧里的台词。他今天下午阅读那本书的时候就心想，那个主人翁是否也曾经这样把他的继母压倒在家里的沙发上，用牙齿轻轻咬著对方的乳尖。

光不停摇头，哈迪斯明白这样的问题他肯定不会回答。他并不是非要一个答案，也不是很在乎继母的身体是不是被父亲给彻底开发过。他只是喜欢光，其他的一切就不是那么重要。他的手伸到了那宽松的裤子里面，开始直接捉住光的性器摩擦。因为已经几天没做，光的性器反应要比他本人热络许多，没有怎么摸就已经涨大起来。

「不可以……不要在这里……」光摇头拒绝，似乎不想要在这大厅做爱。然而哈迪斯却不在乎，不如说觉得光这样的拒绝还蛮可爱。他一边嘴上哄著对方，把一个抱枕直接塞入对方怀中要他好好抱著。他直接往下半扯下了光的裤子，又把一个抱枕垫在了光的腰下。他直接舔上了那柔软的部位，已经因为前面动作而兴奋起来的肉瓣早就潮湿不已，他随便一舔都是许多水。哈迪斯的舌头直接对著肉珠打转摩擦几下，再光的身体因为快感而往后仰的时候直接把舌头戳入了他的肉穴之中。

「哈….啊啊……哈……哈迪斯……你……」光的声音断断续续，似乎因为这快感让他无法好好说话。不过在这时候，说任何话语都没有什么意义。既然如此，是否能说话本身也并不重要。哈迪斯一边舔著那肉穴一边含糊地说话，夸赞继母这里明显已经洗过了。他的话语挺含糊地，但是明显那唯一的听众听明白了他的话语。光的默认让哈迪斯有些高兴，对方确实洗过澡了才回来。

他有时候是真怀疑自己的继母是不是故意的，怎么好像时不时都已经准备好，应付随时而来的欢爱。他想了想或许那还真的是光的习惯，毕竟从小他就明白只要父亲与继母在家，那么他大半时间都是看不见继母的。在他懂人事以后，这段时间的继母被做了什么事情他也清楚得很。他突然有些不快地猛力一吸原本舔著柔软的肉穴，那突然的吸吮让光明显有些来不及反应，直接迎来第一次高潮。比起最开始的不熟练，现在的哈迪斯已经能很好地接下那些东西，甚至可以直接上来接吻，逼迫光把那些东西喝下去。

在亲吻光的时候他的手也没有空闲，直接摸了进去开始浅浅地抽插摇晃，把那小口弄得更软了几分。他们的唇舌交缠，上下都发出了淫秽了水声。他低笑著贴著他继母的嘴唇说话，说你嘴上一直说著拒绝，但是一条腿已经跨到了椅背上。说话的时候他的光想要收回腿，然而这根本不可能，毕竟哈迪斯就在他的两条腿中间。他笑著加快了手上的撞击，直把光肏得人也又软了几分。他的动作有些著急，一边咬著对方的乳首一边将自己的皮带给解开。那已经准备好的性器很快就抵在了柔软的入口上，他的继母似乎想要说什么，但是一下子就被顶了回去。在结合的瞬间两人都发出了舒服的声音，光看著有些迷糊，嘴里不停喊著哈迪斯。

你在喊谁呢？

他心里又想要问这句话。上一次他问了以后并没有得到答案，而在那之后的做爱他也没有继续追问。追问这样的问题并不理智，不管光回答哪个答案似乎都不对。想到这里他有些愤怒地将自己的性器用力往里面撞，那柔软的部位很好地包容著他，然而要把更里面那个小口打开还要更努力一些才行。 哈迪斯一边想著，一边把光的腿引导著扣到自己的腰上。他喜欢一边咬著对方乳首的时候一边肏对方，在那肉体上留下自己的痕迹。光的呻吟声听著有些像哭，而这样的哭声只会刺激那性器又涨大一圈。今晚哈迪斯打算至少先在这沙发上做个几次，之后才会带著对方回到房间里面。如果是这样的话，他打算先故意让光多高潮几次才好。

最近他在开发光身体的时候发现一个很有趣的地方。光的身体很好很有韧性，这或许是因为他年轻时候作为冒险者，而与加雷马共和国军团长结婚后偶尔也会外出战斗的缘故。在明明被操得很累很累的状况下，光还没有那么容易就昏睡过去。而这时候如果继续操他，不管是操前面的小口或者后面的小口都好，尽管已经射不出来了，但是光的身体似乎还是能感觉到高潮。这高潮之中夹杂著疲惫与欢愉，让他在想要昏迷却又无法昏迷之间不停颤抖。

他喜欢那个状态的光，尽管对方看著狼狈不堪，却是彻底沉迷于他所给予的欢愉之中。那样状态的光不会跟他说不要，也不会明明身体接受了嘴上却说著拒绝的话语。他只会抱著他喊哈迪斯，蓝色的眼睛里面泛红染著情欲，就好像他是彻底属于自己的一样。想到这里，他的动作又更猛烈了一些。性器不停往里面撞击，有些急躁地戳著那个小口。那小口还没那么容易打开，不过哈迪斯很有耐心。他用性器的前端磨著那处，那原本只是一个微凹的地方会被他操得慢慢打开。他的光又会开始退后拒绝，说不要射到里面。但是这已经射了几次了？从那天以来，哈迪斯几乎每一次的欢爱都会射到这里，把那小小的空间装满。如果这里真能使用的话，或许过十个月这个家就会有一个新生命也说不定。

想到这里，哈迪斯刻意压低声音问著光，他喜欢男孩还是女孩？光的表情看著有些迷茫，似乎是没有反应过来他这个问题代表什么。他歪著头像是在思考也像是什么都没在想，过一会儿缓缓地说出自己的答案。

「都喜欢。」 这确实是光会说的答案，这人并没有任何偏见，不管是男孩或是女孩他肯定都会喜欢。然而再此时此刻，在大腿被掰开操出水来的时候说自己男孩女孩都喜欢，彷佛有了别样的暗示。哈迪斯轻笑著舔咬著自己刚刚已经玩弄过的乳首，看著那里比起从前的模样似乎又大了点。

「那做为母亲可是要好好努力啊，这里应该能产乳吧？」  
「什……么？」

光的表情又开始混乱起来，哈迪斯在问他这些话语的时候并没有停下操他的动作。他的身体摇摇晃晃，如果不是努力抓著什么都觉得自己要被弄到地上去。 他感觉自己的屁股不停摩擦著柔软的椅子面料，从交合处流出来的水已经把那里彻底弄湿。光突然有些委屈，这地方弄脏了得是有多难清理？他得花上好一阵子才能把那里弄得干净，至少看起来没有痕迹。然而哈迪斯肯定不会知道他在想什么，光迷茫地看著那骑在自己身上的年轻躯体，金色的眼睛以及面孔，都是如此的熟悉。

「哈迪斯……」他身出手勾著对方，在对方靠近的时候下意识地露出笑容。  
「我在这里……」哈迪斯亲了亲乖顺的继母，虽然不知道他这时候喊得到底是谁，不过眼下也不是计较这个的时候。他压在对方的身上慢慢磨磨蹭蹭，总算是把性器顶入了那小小的宫腔。而在进去之后，他不同于破门时候的急躁，反而是温存地就像是想要在那里待得更久一些一般。那庞大的性器慢慢地碾压顶撞著柔软的器官，在光呻吟的时候对准他呻吟的部位摩擦。

「好奇怪……哈迪斯….不要这样……」光的感觉很怪异，这与他平常习惯的操法不同。平常的哈迪斯喜欢用力地撞进来，强烈的撞击与摩擦总是让他快速登顶。光清楚自己会一边大张著腿一边承受这猛烈撞击，爽得灵魂几乎都要离开身体。如果接连几天做得多了些，不让他有机会刻意去遗忘那些过于淫乱的场景。那么光是看到哈迪斯在他面前走过，他的身体似乎都要自动有了反应。现在这放慢的步调并不能说是不爽，然而这样温和的操弄却是他没怎么体验过的。那器官温柔而不容许拒绝地开发著他的肉穴，似乎打算慢慢操著操著让这器官习惯他的形状，最后彻底变成符合那形状的性具。

光不停摇头，说话里带著恳求。他有些害怕这种情况，原先他以为哈迪斯…或者该说是索鲁斯离开以后，他应该会得到几天休息整理一下自己的心情，却没想到和哈迪斯发生了这样的关系。不，也不能说是没想到。光张著已经有些失去焦距的眼睛看著天花板，无意义地盯著那繁复的花纹与巨大的吊灯。他耳边似乎听到了索鲁斯带著低笑与他的对话，那是他还在家里的时候，一边操他一边说的话语。

**  
「这是不可能的！？」  
「有什么不可能？你没看到那个看你的眼神吗？」  
「……。」  
「看来你是真的不懂啊……真是个坏孩子，我教过你很多次了吧？有关创造魔法的概念。不过这也没关系，我也知道和你直接说理论你什么都不会懂。……这样吧，我们打个赌。」  
「打赌？你又想做什么了？」  
「如果那个跟你求爱，不要拒绝就答应他。」  
**

「啊！」光发出痛呼，眼前的哈迪斯不高兴地咬著自己，似乎是在抗议他的走神。光下意识地摸著对方的头发安抚，努力支起身体亲亲他的下巴。这样温情的举动似乎很刺激对方，那年轻的身体放弃了原本缓慢给予快感并折磨的方式，用起熟悉的方式大开大合地操著他的身体。光忍不住勾著对方的脖子，开口努力地换气吐气，有那么几次似乎有些过度换气，还是被对方压著亲了几次才平稳了呼吸。只是这也不过是一开始的时候还能如此，到了之后他们两人的呼吸都彻底混乱，乱得除了彼此与眼下的交合之外什么也不想。

在被压著射了一次以后，光被哄著在不拔出来的状况下两人稍稍倒转姿势。现在的他坐在哈迪斯的性器上，居高临下地看著那年轻人。那年轻而熟悉的脸庞上染著情欲，金色的眼睛像是熔岩也像是太阳，里面的热度十分惊人。光乖乖地坐在了他的身上，任由他空出来的双手玩弄起那饱受咬痕所苦的胸肌与乳首。光在他的指示下乖乖地套弄自己的阴茎，这双乳首被玩弄，下面插著一根又开始变硬的东西还不停自己玩弄自己的阴茎与肉珠。光的脑袋几乎被快感彻底包围，喘息的声音色情得他自己都不敢相信。

哈迪斯慢慢地插他，哄他可以再来几次高潮。光觉得自己不该理他，这人坏得很老喜欢搞这种过激的性爱。然而每次做完的他会这样想，之后又会重复这个循环。不过这次或许也有点不一样，他在相对高的位置快速套弄自己的性器，没有多久就射出点点白浊。那些东西毫不意外地落在了底下那人的脸上，光的心里有种微妙地罪恶感与快乐，就好像是哈迪斯平常喜欢咬自己时候一样的情况。

这彷佛是一种标记，也像是一种占有的宣告。他看见哈迪斯金色的眼睛里面都是了然，或许该说原本他哄著自己在这个姿势套弄性器就有这个目的在。尽管哈迪斯一句话也没说，光却突然明白对方的暗示。哈迪斯热爱占有他，也喜欢被他的气味占有。他们彼此就是爱侣，在对方身上留下痕迹与气味再正常不过。

高潮过后的光不停喘息，被哈迪斯抱在怀里亲吻的时候才意识到两人的衣服都没脱。现在这衣服明显已经毁了，他估计还要交一笔小小的罚金给拂晓，光只希望拂晓不要过问这套衣服怎么了。

“啪啪啪啪”

缓慢拉长的鼓掌声音在大厅中回荡，光有些迷茫地看著门口的方向。那里站著一个人，是他所熟悉的那人。与现在正操著自己的人有著同样的脸，不同的只是那岁月的痕迹与长长的头发。

「哈迪斯……索鲁斯……」他看著对方，脑子一片空白。

**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 国服开投票了！我给爱梅拉票！  
> 希望大家如果愿意欢迎投爱梅啊～！

**

那个男人在门边缓慢地拍了几下手，而他背后是不知何时下起的雪。男人慢慢地走入这温暖了房子，带了一些冷风进来稍稍吹散了些房内淫靡的空气。那人的心情看著很好，那与哈迪斯相同金色的双眼里面甚至带著笑意。他看起来并不像是一个残酷的君主要驱逐入侵者，也并不像是高举著法槌的法官要给予这悖德的欢爱降下裁罚。他只是轻松地走来，随意地将身上那些昂贵又代表身份的大衣与手套扔到了地上。

「看看你这样子。」那人低头直接亲吻他妻子的脸庞以及耳朵，完全不管他也正被另一双金色的眼睛看著。那绵密又色情的亲吻发出了声响，让光露出了羞涩的姿态。哈迪斯沉默地看著他的父亲，不知道对方到底为什么要这么做。他曾以为父亲在知道自己与继母的欢爱之后会震怒，会用那评定共和国各地纷乱的雷霆手段来对付自己。就算不是如此，他觉得自己大概也会被直接赶出这个家，再也无法看到光了才是。然而并没有，对方轻松的态度就好像他先前的担心完全不必要一般。

「哈迪斯…….」光低声喊著这三个字，哈迪斯却不知道他到底喊得是谁。那亲吻光脸颊与耳朵，现在正在逐渐亲吻后颈的男人发出鼻音地应和，就好像是如此理所当然一般。他的妻子能呼唤的，显然只有他的名字。这让年轻的哈迪斯有些愤怒，有些了然，却也有一些让人无法理解的情感。

他的父亲直接抱著他的继母，将他从自己的身上拉开。他看上去似乎并不怎么在乎从两人结合之处流出的东西，也不在乎那明显已经一团糟的衣服与各种各样的咬痕。他只是抱著人坐到了另一张椅子上，一边亲吻对方一边把对方抱在怀中检查玩弄。那已经被操熟的身躯坐在了共和国内最有权势的男人的腿上，白色与混浊的液体弄脏了那人的手跟裤子。哈迪斯看著自己的继母亲吻自己的父亲，双腿在对方低声哄了几下以后就打开。那已经被他操熟的部位在炉火的照耀下显得格外色情，被弄得湿淋淋的部位有些红肿，中央的小口因为被狠狠地操过，现在还没有办法完全闭合。那张开的小口被他父亲用手指慢慢地伸了进去搅动，这似乎让光有些困惑，夹在舒服与羞耻之间的情感让他不停喘气。然而这样的喘气又被熟练的亲吻给夺去，也没几分钟他就看见他继母几乎半晕厥地躺在父亲怀中，任由他玩弄红肿的下体。

「真可怜啊…这里被弄成这样的话，明天会疼吧？不过既然是好色的坏孩子，接受一点惩罚也是合理的。」他听见自己的父亲带著笑意如此说，嘴上一边说著惩罚，一边抽出手指后用手掌轻轻拍著那裸露得毫无遮蔽的下体。哈迪斯看见对方有技巧地拍著那刚被操过的性器，手指还时不时刮一下前头的肉珠。他听见光发出有点类似哭声的喘息，不停地求饶希望对方给予更多的快乐。

哈迪斯觉得自己的性器又再次勃起，这些天他操著这人的时候可没看过对方这样乖巧，这样追求性爱的表现。他的继母一直都是承受著他的夺取，承受著那年轻人旺盛的性欲。然而现在的哈迪斯却发现自己给得太过粗糙，尽管他已经特别想过了一些玩法，但是对那熟透的肉体他大多时间是比较直接地碰触玩弄。这并不能怪他，在得到自己喜欢的人的时候，至少一开始是不会有那么多念头去想各种可能的玩法。也就是得到心爱之人已久，有著漫长的时间玩弄那一直都挺敏感的身躯，或许才会有那种想法去研发各种玩法来给恋人快乐—就像是像他的父亲索鲁斯所做的一般。

他看见对方慢慢拍著那因为兴奋而充血的性器，看见光面对那拍击不停地扭著屁股。一开始他还以为对方是害羞或者难堪地逃离，然而看了一会儿以后他明白那并不是逃离而是下意识地迎合。光在用自己的性器去追逐那轻轻地拍打，在对方要求之下乖巧地用手捧起自己的胸肌，将那个今晚已经被玩得有些过的乳首送到对方眼前。他看著自己的父亲低头，长发散落在继母的身上像是占有也像是牢笼。他的父亲不像是他一样，努力啜吸用舌头与牙齿咬著那柔软的乳尖，在充满弹性的胸肌上留下自己的牙痕。他只是简单地伸出舌头尖舔著那处，在给予快感的同时又不让光这么登顶。

「哈迪斯…哈迪斯……求你…」他听见光发出了好听又色情的声音，谁能想得到这平常开朗的青年，那拥有干净笑容的男人会用这样的声音说话？那偏偏还是喊的自己的名字！而他却不能上去。理智上来说，哈迪斯知道待会儿父亲会狠狠地操他的继母，就像是过去每一个在家的日子一样。他应该回到自己的房间，等待天明的到来，等待父亲与他的谈判。总而言之，他应该离开这里，回到自己的房间。然而他并没有回去，而他的父亲也没有驱逐他的意思。父亲就像是教导他一般，在他面前以轻松的态度玩弄光的身躯，只用简单而轻巧的拍打，就让光最后带著鼻音小小高潮。他看见又有水冒了出来，虽然只有一点点，但是从光颤抖的模样他很清楚对方达到一次小高潮。

光看著已经很累了，事实上也的确如此。原本他今晚就已经参加了一场表演，虽然说这表演只是给孩子们看得也是耗费不少体力。回来以后又被哈迪斯压著做了好一会儿，现在又是索鲁斯。光蓝色的眼睛里面满满都是疲惫，靠在索鲁斯的胸膛上他几乎要睡过去。但是每每他想要睡过去的时候，对方就故意捏了捏他被操肿的地方。那有些疼痛又带著快感的捏法把他的精神稍稍拉回来一些，光确定对方没有生气，但是对方假装自己在生气。他不得不亲亲对方的下巴，亲亲对方的脖子又摇晃一下自己的屁股蹭了蹭那硬挺的性器。

他很希望赶紧让索鲁斯做几次，然后他可以好好去睡。但是他很快就明白，对方今晚根本没打算这么简单放过他。他的下体先是被带著教训与惩罚意味地拍打，把他逼上高潮一次之后又不够。那靠在耳朵旁边的是恶魔的低语也是情人的呢喃，他听见对方的话语几乎要感到不可思议。

「为什么……要在这里？」他强忍疲惫与一丝说不出口的兴奋问。对方要他自己把那被操透的地方掰开，在他面前伸手进去把那些之前射入的东西挖出来。光也不是没有这样做过，在浴室里面洗澡的时候偶尔这人也会让他自己清理给他看。那时候的索鲁斯会摸著光的头发，一边哄著他自己伸手进去摸，一边拿莲蓬头调好水替他冲洗。当然通常这之后就不是那么简单，曾经的光好几次以为对方做到这份上应该是要休息了，却没想过对方哄著他洗干净以后又是下一轮。

「小狗在这里被弄成这么可怜的样子，当然也要在这里清洁。」索鲁斯一边说著一边把他换了个角度让光坐在自己的腿上，另一头的哈迪斯突然明白这是什么样的打算，父亲要他看著继母是怎么玩弄自己的身躯，以清洁的名义。光的手一开始已经顺著往下摸，随后就像是注意到了另一端的视线开始紧张起来，然而哈迪斯也并不打算放过他。他走了上前，他换了个轻松的姿势看著光，就像是欣赏他在父亲的诱哄下玩弄自己身躯的动作一般。

光确实停了一会儿，但是不到一分钟后他就妥协。他乖巧地张著腿，脚尖点在地上支撑。他的左手摸到下面两指分开被弄肿的部位，右手的手指则曲起插入柔软的穴口。他一点一点地把自己体内的精液与爱液挖出，随著他的动作在他面前的石板地面上累积了一小滩的液体。他看见继母被要求地把那地方挖干净，其间他自己又高潮了几次，好几次身体软得不行了却还是被强行立起来让他继续摸。哈迪斯的性器硬挺，直立地像什么行凶之器。他不明白自己父亲的想法，看似旁若无人却又像是故意给他看这些东西。

「好了，换个姿势吧我的大英雄。」他听见父亲故意喊出继母那个称呼，作为一名执政官的”夫人”。他的继母比起那些觥筹交错的宴会，比起那在华灯下绽放的裙花，更喜欢去帮助那些被贵族们几乎不怎么在乎的平民。哈迪斯记得早年那人甚至还出过比较远的门，前往了蛮族所在地然后讨伐蛮神。那时候他的继母就有了这样的称号，一开始只是在蛮族中口耳相传，到了后来也逐渐传回了加雷马共和国。然而那个传说中厉害的大英雄现在浑身颤抖，满身情欲痕迹不说，腿也软得跟初生的小鹿没有两样。他看著父亲把人翻转过来，把那已经弄干净又被疼爱过几次的穴口往自己性器上面按下去。这时候哈迪斯才意识到，那人的裤子穿得虽然挺好地，却是把性器裸露了出来。

「啊！」光发出了不知道算是舒服还是难过的声音。他仰头努力获取空气，下巴到胸膛几乎连成一线，而他的父亲轻松地顶著那副身躯，把人报起来抽插，让交合处的水声更大了些。而过了一会儿他的父亲故做疲惫，明明看著很精神却说自己累了，要他的继母乖乖地跪在椅子上，配合一下也跟著上下动。哈迪斯看著光顺从地照做了，如果说他们两人之间的性爱光大抵是处在一个包容的角色，包容著他的胡来甚至一些比较过份的作法。然而在面对父亲的时候，这又换了一种态度。那可以说是包容，但是也可以说是一种……乖巧的象征。

就像个可爱的小狗一样。

哈迪斯忍住自己没说出那样的话来，他的大脑却不受控制地想著要是给这人弄上个耳朵尾巴什么的应该也很可爱。然而很快他的视线就被另外一个穴口吸引过去，他的父亲一边操著他的继母一边用手指扩张玩弄著他今晚还没碰触过的位置。光的后穴柔软乖顺地吞著共和国执政官的手指，任由那握著笔也握过武器的手在体内进进出出。也许是因为那人手上本来就沾著光之前分泌出来的爱液，原本相对干燥的部位在这样的玩弄下也湿润了起来。

「还在等什么？」他的父亲挑著眉毛，用手指故意在他的面前把他继母的后穴给撑开。那柔软的通道似乎想要缩回原本的样子努力收缩，但是却被手指顽强地固定住。哈迪斯几乎不敢相信自己的父亲居然邀请自己一同操自己的继母，他想要说些什么，却也不知道说什么好。他慢慢走了过去，自己伸手掰开揉捏那柔软的部位。父亲的手指已经退去，转而放在继母的腰上。光的身体被捏得有些发白，隔天可能身上要烙下几个指印。他的父亲现在似乎打算全心全意地操著光的前穴，从哈迪斯的角度甚至可以看见那猛烈进出的性器与结合出冒出的液体。光看著很累了，抱著他父亲的脑袋呻吟。哈迪斯顿了顿，把自己的性器也抵了上去。

在他性器抵上去的时候，光似乎受到了一些惊吓，开始摇头想要说什么。但是哈迪斯的性器并没有因为他有些惊恐的语气而停下，那并不输给别人的性器慢慢地进入了光的后穴。缓慢而又坚定地，整根插了进去。

「不行！太满了……呜….哈……」光的模样看著有些辛苦，他的手已经松开了原本抱著的人，转而害怕地摸像自己的肚子。他的肚子因为两根性器的关系被塞得很满，甚至有点鼓起。他不停摇头，这样激烈的性爱对他而言这也太过了。他恳求著前面的索鲁斯，然而那人只是一边轻轻笑著一边咬他的乳首跟乳肉。如果不是对方额头上冒出的汗水，光几乎要以为对方根本没在操自己了。而在他身后的那人也没有放过他，一开始简单试探以后操他后穴的力量也大了起来。年轻的哈迪斯咬著他的后颈，就像是猛兽咬他的猎物一样。他的亲吻顺著脊椎往下，对著他的后背又咬又舔。两根巨大的性器在他的体内冲撞，有时候貌似有互相配合，一起冲撞他身体里面敏感而柔软的部位。有的时候又似乎各自操各自地，有著完全不同的步调。

光的眼睛里面装满了情欲的泪水，他本身并不想哭但是泪水却是不受控制地冒出来。他张著嘴祈求，也不知道是求他们协调一些，又或者是恳求他们放过自己。而在那祈求的话语说出之前，他原本被放置的性器也不知道谁抓起来揉捏套弄，底下的肉珠也被搔刮。

「这太过了……太……啊啊-------！不行，我不行了。求求你们……哈啊……不要……呜……」曾经杀过许多蛮神的英雄现在不停颤抖，眼泪与唾液把他的脸弄得乱七八糟。他的身上冒出了汗水，这样激烈的性爱要没有汗水是不可能的。汗水流入他的眼睛，有些刺痛又很快被泪水带走。他张著嘴不停发出无意义的字词，刚开始的时候他还能说点话来求饶，现在除了断断续续不成意义的字词之外什么也没有。那些手很过份地在他的身上揉捏，又玩弄他的阴茎与底下的肉珠，而在那些地方被玩弄的同时两根尺寸过份的性器也不停开拓他的身躯。他可以感觉到自己体内的腔室与后穴完全无法阻挡他们的奸淫，除了单纯承受之外什么也做不了。

「哈迪斯…哈迪斯……」他在喊谁呢？或许两个都有吧。他的乳头被咬得有些痛，后背也被舔咬地不可忽视。他想要就这么直接晕过去，快感不停攻击他的大脑似乎要让这思考的器官彻底停摆。他的性器已经被玩得射了一小次，本来就已经没有更多的东西可以射了。光有些害怕，他很害怕在这里被索鲁斯玩得尿出来。他很清楚这人不会真的因为自己尿到了他的身上而生气，但是这绝对会成为下一轮惩罚的藉口，而这是光努力要避免的。他并不是不喜欢和索鲁斯做爱，但是那些花样真得太多了，多得他每次都觉得自己要在他怀中死去。

在索鲁斯抱著他射出来的时候，光只觉得自己的意识飘远，心脏几乎要从嘴里跳出来。他浑身彷佛痉挛了一般抽搐，舌头都在不知道什么时候落到了外面。这样的抽搐与收缩似乎也把身后的哈迪斯给夹射了，他听见后方传来了喘息声，不一会儿哈迪斯的性器似乎拔了出去。

光靠著索鲁斯，觉得自己应该可以休息了，明天再跟他们说说不要这样过份。然而在哈迪斯离开后索鲁斯并没有拔出来，即使已经释放过一次，在光体内的器官依旧大得不像话。索鲁斯慢慢插著光，手指开始从前面的部位摸向了底下已经无法闭合的器官。光昏昏欲睡，而下一秒在对方的低语中被吓得清醒过来。

「你说，这里能不能容纳两个东西呢？」索鲁斯一边说著，一边用手指在他们结合的部位试探，就好像是要把那边弄得更大一些一般。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *大家好！投票又开始啦！现在已经进入第二轮！我的应援文也来啦！大家走过路过不要错过，求康康这个爱梅特赛尔克吧！  
> *阿光双O警告！小妈文学！  
> *这篇可能结束也可能没结束，主要是我看看还有没有该补完的地方......

**

光不停摇头，索鲁斯话语之中的想像让他有些害怕。他的身体光是用不同地方吞下两根性器已经太过吃力，更别提是用同一个地方容纳那两根巨大的玩意。索鲁斯听著他的恳求，脸上只是带著笑容，嘴里说著鼓励的话语。光平常倒是希望索鲁斯肯定自己的实力，让他能去远一点的地方冒险。反正按照这人的能力，在家里安装一个私人用以太之光也不是什么麻烦事情，晚上了让他传送回来就好。他可不希望索鲁斯肯定自己在床上的功力，特别是怂恿他用一个地方吞下两根阴茎这种可怕的玩法。

他不停亲舔对方的下巴，又努力攀附上去亲那张嘴。索鲁斯显然并不在意光用这种接吻的手段来打断自己的话语，他用舌头顶开了光的嘴，舔弄著他的上颚又用舌头交缠。他故意点了点光喉咙的位置，让对方好几次有著窒息的错觉而慌乱。在这亲吻过后，他慢慢把光抬了起来，从自己的性器上拔了出来。光的身体颤抖，这样缓慢的动作对他来说也是一种刺激。他整个人几乎要软倒在地，却是被索鲁斯拍著屁股让他好好站著还退后几步。光有些不解，直到对方说明让他趴下来翘起屁股。

索鲁斯指示他给自己口交，而后面那两个被玩弄过的部位就留给后面的哈迪斯。这种一前一后的姿势，光是真的没有体验过。他有些慌张，身体又疲惫不堪。他不晓得要看向索鲁斯的方向好，还是看看自己身后不发一语的哈迪斯。他最后身体还是被按了下去，脸冲著对方沾满精液与液体的阴茎。他的屁股被高高抬了起来，几乎下半身的力量就靠他酸软的腿跟继子的手。哈迪斯的力气确实很大，这不只是因为他是加雷安人的缘故。原先还有些激动的年轻人现在似乎也平复下来，用手抠挖著继母之前被父亲肏过的肉穴。

「光，这里太多水了。」他听见哈迪斯这样说，光羞红了脸，尽管他很习惯跟索鲁斯或哈迪斯的欢爱，但是这样也太过了。他有些想要逃避，然而他也无路可逃。早在他作为联姻的对象嫁给索鲁斯，他原先在艾欧泽亚的房地产都已经交给了其他好友。当然他当时有那么一些交代后事的意味，伙伴们也说了他随时可以传送回去。他的同伴们当然在乎加雷马帝国跟艾欧泽亚联邦的和平，但是同样也在意他的感受。他知道那里会永远留一个无人居住的房间给他，只是他也实在是不能就这样传送回去。

至少他不希望自己全裸，屁股跟前穴还夹著索鲁斯与哈迪斯的精液就这么突然出现在房子里。他的房子现在估计是双子在用，他可不想要吓坏那两个年轻人。所以他只能在这里，面前是索鲁斯的性器，底下的肉穴被哈迪斯用手指将里面的东西挖出。

哈迪斯看著继母这样的模样不可否认他的身体又再次起了反应，比起好整以暇大概以各种方法玩过这年轻继母身躯的父亲，他显得要急躁许多。他的手指插在温软的肉穴里面，随便抠挖几下就从里面挖出大量的液体落到地上。光的双脚明显要站不稳了，为了站得更好一些他不得不把双腿稍稍分开。这对哈迪斯而言简直是方便他的动作，他一边玩弄著继母腿间垂吊的性器，一边揉捏那个湿润到不行的部位。他的继母嘴里不停喊著他或者父亲的名字，然而因为他必须舔著父亲的性器而有些含糊。哈迪斯扫了一眼父亲，对方没有看他而是慢慢摸著继母的脸，就像是奖励对方乖乖地吞吐自己的性器一样。微妙地，看著这场景哈迪斯的性器也再度火热起来。

他几乎可以感觉到自己性器放在光柔软口中的感觉。光不是没有帮他口交过，只是帮他舔弄的时候光虽说依旧不太好意思，却少了几分彷佛撒娇的动作。他可以说是包容自己的那些玩法，就算把他弄疼了也不会多说什么。哈迪斯并不觉得这样包容自己的光有什么不好，但是有时候他也想要看对方向自己撒娇，呢喃地抱怨自己把他弄疼了，或者说自己喜欢哪里被肏。他戳弄著光肉穴的动作又更多了些，他的手指不停往里面伸，把那些白浊通通都给挖了出来。他把那里的水跟精液都挖得差不多，这才把自己的阴茎抵了上去。

比起之前几次欢爱还要稍稍扩张的时候不同，现在的光身体整个是对他敞开。那已经被肏熟的部位柔软无比，他几乎没有受到什么抵抗就插了进去。他听见光的呼吸乱了，又好像被父亲的性器呛到。他听见父亲摸著光的脸，温和地说著诸如慢慢吃不要急之类的话语，就好像那只是个贪吃的孩子在吃东西的时候不小心呛到，而不是他年轻妻子含著他庞大的性器有些吞咽困难。

哈迪斯把自己撞入那柔软的通道，湿热的肉壁温柔地夹著他的阴茎，却没了平常的抗拒。他毫不费力地进入到最里面的地方，与先前肏后穴的时候不一样，这里明显水又更多了。他拍了拍继母的屁股，有些不明白明明刚刚自己手指都已经挖出那么多水，弄湿了地板不说也弄湿了他们的脚。然而光的里面就是有那么多水，特别是在他肏入那个小小器官的时候更是如此。他几乎肏入了一泡水中，那小小的器官满是液体似地，将他的性器包裹起来不停吸吮。哈迪斯有那么一会儿不太想动，只想要就泡在这里。然而他的身体还是摇晃起来，用手托著光的肚子又扣住他的腰，缓慢而坚定地操著他的宫腔。

这动作比之前似乎慢得多，也因此带来不同快感。光几乎有些难以忍受这种状况，比起过快的操弄这样缓慢的玩法让他更是难以忍受。他好几次差点打滑地跪下去，如果不是哈迪斯托著他的下半身，而他的上半身又趴在索鲁斯的大腿上。他可能已经摊倒在地上，因为这疯狂的性爱失去意识。然而现在就还不到他被允许睡觉的时候，他的嘴里小心舔著索鲁斯的阴茎，用口腔与舌头伺候那过于庞大的性器。他所有的技术都来自索鲁斯，对方当时舔他的模样让还是年轻冒险者的他心都要飞出来，著迷地看著对方那有些薄的嘴唇怎么包裹自己的性器，平常说话器死人的舌头灵活舔弄他的前端与小孔。他在那人教导下学会如何吞吐男人的性器，当然受益者也就是他的教导者本身。现在多了个哈迪斯，或许也不能算是多了个哈迪斯。

光的思绪有些混乱，舔得时候似乎也不怎么专心。索鲁斯似乎很快就意识到这点，他也没说什么话只是摸著光的脸，那危险的视线让光很快拉回自己的注意力。他讨好地多吸了几口索鲁斯的性器，但他也明白对方刚高潮过不会那么简单被他再吸出来。想到这里光有些紧张，因为如果不把索鲁斯弄到他满意，这晚上肯定还有更多的玩法。但是他想不到他们还能怎么玩他，他的后穴与前穴都被射满，现在哈迪斯似乎又要操他敏感的器官好在宫腔里面射出。

这还能怎么玩？应该也差不多了吧？

他偷偷看著索鲁斯半眯著眼睛享受这个口交，而果不其然在哈迪斯高潮后索鲁斯并没有射出来，只是把光拉了起来。在哈迪斯拔出自己的性器以后，光的前穴有好一阵子都合不拢。这毕竟是太过份的肏弄，两根阴茎这样折磨同一个部位，更别提哈迪斯之前还拿手指玩弄过那里。光几乎想要拿自己的手去遮盖那个被操得还有些合不拢的部位，他感觉到过多的液体几乎要从里面涌出，落到了已经被他弄得脏污的地上。

然而索鲁斯不让他这么做，他不知道从哪里拿出了一条上面连接著一个假阴茎的塞子，前端还开口的丁字裤让光穿上。这丁字裤看著是很好的布料，但是这样的东西出现在索鲁斯手中就让光有些错乱又有些理所当然。他的伴侣喜欢这些东西，从前除了他自己的性器以外也不在意创造一些特殊的玩具来玩弄他。只是这或许因为对方开始忙碌，用上玩具玩上一整晚的行为也已经不多见，没想到今天又看到了这样的东西。

光的双腿酸软，几乎不可能动弹。而穿上这样的东西却也不需要他动弹，哈迪斯接过了那条丁字裤就让继母靠在自己身上，然后拉开他的腿把这裤子穿上。光不是很明白这到底是为什么，假阴茎插在他体内感觉很怪，过多的精液也让他小腹微涨。索鲁斯拉著他的手，又把他拉到了自己腿上。跨坐在索鲁斯腿上的光，已经不明白这到底是干什么了。

「射成这个样子……也该怀孕了。」他听见索鲁斯这样说，瞪大了眼睛有些不敢相信对方在说些什么。他知道自己的器官不太行，毕竟这本来就是畸形的器官不太可能派上用处。这也是他一直以来不是很在乎被索鲁斯或者哈迪斯内射的缘故，反正都不会怀孕，除了清理比较麻烦之外也不会有什么额外的事情发生。但是索鲁斯这么说就让他开始紧张。他想要问索鲁斯自己会不会真怀孕，然而对方并没有给他说话的机会，而是摸上了那对乳首。肉珠在对方的玩弄下硬挺，有些长的指甲还搔刮戳刺著光的乳孔。

「既然做为母亲，那么这里也该出现奶水吧。」他听见对方轻笑，金色的眼睛里面流转著情欲以及其他东西。光有些迷糊地坐在索鲁斯腿上，在他底下是本来就没有消退的性器。他听见了打响指的声音，随后他的乳首也开始发烫发热。他的胸肌热得有些出乎他的意料之外，而索鲁斯则是一派轻松地用舌头与牙齿舔弄他的乳首。不，那不只是舔弄而已，伴随著吸吮的动作好像那里真可以吸出什么来一样。这奇特的感觉让光忍不住抱住索鲁斯的头颅，手环绕著对方的脖子，触摸那长长的头发。索鲁斯不停吃著他胸口的乳粒，大力吸吮的动作让光几乎只是被这么吸吮乳头都要高潮。

而就在这时候，那热热的乳首似乎真回应了索鲁斯的话语。光先是有种古怪的感觉，随后他的胸口里面还真喷出了些什么。空气中弥漫著性爱的气息与奶香，光的大脑彻底停摆，看著被索鲁斯吸出乳汁的乳首完全丧失思考能力。而哈迪斯此时又从后面上来，他的阴茎贴在了继母的屁股上，似乎也被这奇特的场景蛊惑。索鲁斯一边告诉他可以了，一边又舔弄起他另一个被冷落的乳首。在两边都被吃出奶水后，索鲁斯把他抬了起来，将那丁字裤拉扯开来就扔在地上。面对那柔软又持潮湿的肉穴，巨大的性器直接这么滑了进去。而光的后穴也是如此，哈迪斯在后面忍不住似地又再次进入了这个地方。光被他们再度抱在怀中，不同的是这次他的乳首也变成了被玩弄的性器。被索鲁斯含在嘴中吸吮，而空出来的部位则被哈迪斯揉捏。

白色的乳汁流满了哈迪斯的手，又被他送入光的口中。光原本是想要开口抱怨，让他们停止这过份的玩弄。但是他的舌头很快就被沾了乳汁的手指玩弄，他什么都说不出来只能抱著索鲁斯喘息。在高潮后他被索鲁斯直接抱了起来，哈迪斯释放后的性器滑了出去，然而索鲁斯却是抱著他直接上了二楼进了浴室。光的身体几乎已经软成一摊泥，索鲁斯每一步都撞击他们连接的地方，让他忍不住颤抖。

进了浴室以后那些已经一团糟糕的衣服被扯下扔到了地上，下场大概比起送洗直接烧了还要快些。光靠著浴室的墙坐在浴缸边，几乎要睡入温暖的热水中。但是他的愿望终究是无法达成，那对彷佛不知疲惫为何物的父子也进了浴缸把他拉下水。透明的水摇摇晃晃，没一会儿就变得混浊。光的手几乎都无法抬起来，他的身体彷佛已经不再属于他，而是属于那两人的玩具。

或者该说是，属于哈迪斯的玩具。他的身体已经不堪负荷，他的眼皮也过于沉重。他的下体早就已经射不出东西，上面的乳汁彷佛也被吃干净。光直接往后靠去，靠在索鲁斯的怀中直接陷入梦乡。

他太累了，他得休息一阵子。

**

「这是你的孩子吗？」

十几年前，刚刚嫁给索鲁斯没有多久的光被他带回了位于加雷马首都的宅邸。除了管家与仆人，迎面而出的是一个看著十分可爱的孩子。光有些惊奇地看著那彷佛小一号的索鲁斯，虽说父子相像不奇怪，但是像到这个地步也太奇怪了。索鲁斯挥了挥手，管家便带著仆人快速退下。光抱著小小的哈迪斯，想要给他吃点东西但是那孩子几乎没什么反应。

「看你这样子应该是没有全想起来吧？不……就算想起来你大概也是会做出这样的反应。我跟你说过好几次了，创造魔法创造而出的东西只有躯壳没有灵魂。」  
「创造……魔法……？」光有些迟疑地说著，抱著的孩子明明有那样的体温又那么可爱，却是魔法的产物吗？  
「是。不过对于这里的人来说，这大概是某次亚拉戈实验的奇迹吧。」  
光看著哈迪斯低笑，却不知道对方在笑些什么。他后来大概知道了是怎么一回事，似乎是有些人憧憬于军团长的强大，却又畏惧他的强大。他们曾经送了女人过来，希望能把这强大的血脉流入自己家。然而军团长把那些女人送了回去，什么都没有留下。

一些人就起了坏脑筋，打算用头发用血液，配合他们现在全力研究的亚拉戈技术创造出符合他们理想的复制人。

「这当然会失败，这就不是那样用的。」光听见索鲁斯低笑，嘲讽著那些人的徒劳无功。至于这个孩子，他听了听大概是索鲁斯打算顺水推舟创造而出的产物。在外人看来这是军团长与某位女性春风一度后的产物，在了解情况的人看来这是一场不成功的，属于未来的政变。但是在索鲁斯本人看来，这一切的一切都是他所制造出来的假象。光不是很明白，只是看著眼前的孩子有些可惜。而看著这样的光，索鲁斯似乎突然有了个想法。

「那么把部分的我放进去吧。不是灵魂分裂那种方法，啊…说这个你大概是听不懂的。你也不需要知道太多的理论基础，你只要知道这是另一个小小的我就可以了。」

光也是真听不懂他说什么，他只见到索鲁斯从他怀中把那个孩子抱走，放在膝盖上面不知道做了什么。过一会儿那孩子眨了眨眼睛，原本无神的金色眼睛看著灵动了许多。那孩子好奇地看著他，对他伸出了手。

而那时候的光，还不明白什么叫做另一个我。  
直到这个哈迪斯长大，直到那天索鲁斯让人摸不著头绪的发言，直到那天年轻的哈迪斯眼中的欲求。

END？


	9. 番外01-False pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *是今天的应援文！大家投票了嘛！要是还没投票康康这个爱梅特赛尔克吧！给几票吧！秋梨膏！  
> *阿光双o设定，有点点过激？（也可能没有）  
> *雷点可能！假孕，失禁。

在那之后的日子，对光来说有些出乎意料之外，虽说他本来也没想过如果索鲁斯说得话成真了会有什么样的变化。年轻的哈迪斯早上依然会和他道声早安，就像是过去一样。年轻人会依照当天有没有行程而挑选衣服，不过大多时候都是穿著简便的衬衫与黑色长裤，坐在餐桌前吃著他那些被外人说上不了台面的家常菜。索鲁斯很多时候都很忙，从外面的风声来看似乎加雷马共和国要发生什么不得了的转变。

光对此了解得并不多，不管是基于什么样的立场，作为艾欧泽亚与加雷马共和国友好象征的代表，他都不适合牵扯太多。纵使他确实想要帮上一些忙，但是他擅长的领域往往是与战斗相关，而如今还不到那样的层面。虽说政治斗争杀起来也没有那样平和无血腥，但是至少与直接的战斗与大规模的死伤还是有所区别。如果说一开始还有一些试探的邀请，在由哈迪斯出面以后也没有光什么事了。他曾经私下联络拂晓的伙伴，然而像是这样的加雷马内部事件，艾欧泽亚联盟似乎是打算不多加以介入。而就算介入，那也与光无关。从塔塔露偶尔的发言光可以猜到，其他拂晓贤人应当是十分忙碌，就连阿尔菲诺与阿莉赛，似乎都有任务在身。

这总被排斥在外的感觉不是很好，然而他也明白现阶段确实还不到这个前艾欧泽亚的大英雄做什么的时候。然而坐以待毙显然不是光之战士会有的行为，他试探地问著哈迪斯与索鲁斯，是否有自己能帮得上忙的地方。哈迪斯皱起眉头，这表情让光有些怀念。尽管他当时与索鲁斯相遇的时候早就已经过了哈迪斯这样的年龄，但是他不知道为什么就是对这样的神情有著莫名而遥远的情感。哈迪斯似乎是不打算让这样的事情与光扯上什么关系，而索鲁斯则是有不一样的看法。

「想帮忙？可以啊。」年长的而位于共和国权力顶端的男人笑了起来，把光拉到怀中给了一个吻。他顺手捏了捏光的胸肌，那锻炼良好的胸肌十分有弹性，摸著就手感很好。即使是在吃饭途中，他也不介意顺手玩弄一下光的乳首让他喘息连连。光有些迷糊，本该是那么严肃的话题为什么会变成这样？他的乳头最近很敏感，被这么用手指搔刮让他的心跳加快，总是忍不住想要往后躲。然而他被索鲁斯抱在怀中亲吻，这玩弄他乳首的手指自然也是逃不掉的。

有那么瞬间，光以为索鲁斯当场就要把他给办了。毕竟在早年的时候，他们也不是没有在餐桌上做了一些有点疯狂的欢爱。他还记得自己当时被哄著自己抱著腿张开，看著对方把从远方而来的水果一点点塞入他的肉穴里面。光不知道自己当时到底是害羞多还是心疼水果为多，在对方塞完以后还得努力把那些水果排出来，就像是生下了什么异形的卵一般。而除此之外他还曾经身上被淋了蜂蜜，躺在餐桌上的他几乎就是献给某种神明的牲礼。他还记得索鲁斯舔著他身上金黄色的蜂蜜，一路从他乳首舔到了他勃起的性器。那在官场上能言善道的舌头，卷起了他的性器给予细细抚慰。那时还是年轻的冒险者光哪里有过这样的刺激？要不是对方用超出加雷安人该有的力量把他固定在餐桌上，他早就跳下餐桌直接冲入卧室躲起来了。

然而这回的索鲁斯似乎没打算这样玩，只是摸了摸他以后就让他坐回去继续吃饭。这样的举动让光有些安心又有些对于未知的恐惧，他战战兢兢地吃饭，直到这顿饭结束。他被吩咐上去洗澡，明明吃完饭也才六七点的时间，现在就要洗澡似乎已经昭告了什么。光吞了吞口水才慢慢上楼，在洁净而温热的水中清洗自己。在洗完澡以后，他犹豫了一会儿干脆就不穿浴袍了，反正穿也没啥用到时候还要多洗一件浴袍。他直接擦干身体以后光裸著上了床，上床以后又为了自己这过于大胆的举动而后悔。

他没有什么后悔的时间，索鲁斯直接开门走了进来，身上还有蒸腾的热气似乎是在另一间浴室洗好了。直到目前为止都还是光理解的范围之内，然而后面跟著的哈迪斯却是出乎他的意料之外。在那次之后两个哈迪斯之间似乎有某种共识，又或者也根本不需要共识。光不是很理解这对在外人看来是父子的两人到底是以一种什么样的关系存在，反正索鲁斯是让他不要想太多，毕竟就算解事了也不会明白。

「你只要知道，那也是我就可以了。」索鲁斯一边说著这话一边摸了摸他的脑袋，嘴里还说著奇奇怪怪诸如跟以前一样笨之类的话语。光想要反驳，他觉得自己并不笨，理解力也没那么差。他只是对一些理论上的东西不太明白而已。他这么对索鲁斯说了，对方露出了一些怀念的笑容之后又转为嗤笑，也不进行更进一步的解释。

哈迪斯跟在索鲁斯的身后走了进来，两人穿著一样的浴衣，如果不是有些岁月上的差距这几乎就是镜面反射一样的存在。光有些紧张，他还记得之前那疯狂的夜晚，他被折腾的好几天起不了床。在那之后两个哈迪斯似乎没打算太过欺负他，也就没有像是那次一样疯狂的夜晚。光说不好自己到底是庆幸还是有那么一些的遗憾，最后觉得反正不要太累也是好事。然而如今他们一起走了进来，这样的景象让光心中警铃大作。用以太传送逃走的念头再次出现在他的脑袋里面，他几乎就要直接这样逃跑。

他当然是逃不了了，在对方打了个响指以后，就连他原本遮盖身体的被子都消失无踪。索鲁斯的浴衣松垮，上了床以后直接做到了他的后面把人圈入怀中，低头与光接吻。他的身体被带著躺了下来，索鲁斯的吻技一直都很好，总是让光几乎失去思考能力。不，不能说是几乎，他已经失去了自己的思考能力，因此才根本没发现他的腿已经被人打开。在感觉到下体被舔的时候，光的身体几乎一抽，下意识地想要低头去看。然而他的下巴已经被索鲁斯给固定住，视线也只能看年长者深邃的金色双眼而看不到底下的景象。

也许是因为这变相剥夺了光的视线，他的感觉反而分外明显。他感觉到底下哈迪斯轻轻舔著他的肉珠，与底下开始冒水的肉穴接吻。他的动作彷佛与上面索鲁斯重合，只是亲吻的是不一样的部位。他听见了水声，有些不清楚到底是来自于上面还是下面。他的下体微微被抬起，修长的舌头直接进入里面舔弄那柔软的器官。他可以感觉到哈迪斯的呼吸吹在了他被舔失的肉珠上，让那里瑟缩发抖，又忍不住因此而兴奋。光的性器被索鲁斯用一只手随意抓著把玩，并没有使用过多的技巧，反而就像是随手抓著东西来玩一样。然而正因为如此，那里的前端也开始吐著透明的清液，彷佛寻求著更多的爱抚。光的乳首此刻到是被冷落到了一旁无人玩弄，只有索鲁斯的长发在上面偶尔搔过。光有些难过，手也从原本抓著床单下意识去抚慰自己。

在哈迪斯眼中看到的便是这样的景象，他的继母或者该说伴侣一边与另一个自己接吻，一边张的大腿任由自己舔弄还淫秽地用手指拨弄自己的乳首。那乳首比起最开始的时候感觉大了不少，也不知道是不是因为常常被含在嘴中吸吮舔弄一样。那肉色又涨大的器官充满了色欲的痕迹，光的手指在那里拨弄自己的乳尖，彷佛渴望那里也被揉捏玩弄一样。他与索鲁斯接吻流下的唾液顺著嘴角流下，在脖子流出晶亮痕迹。哈迪斯的性器有些硬得发疼，几乎想要就这样直接进入光的体内，然后狠狠地咬上那被拨弄充血的乳首。然而他只是狠狠地舔弄吸了几口光的下体，把他弄得大腿绷直却又微微颤抖。

哈迪斯用手压住光的腿不让他踢，故意舔出了响亮的水声好让光能听见。那柔软的器官完全没有任何遮挡的这般侵略的能力，最后可怜兮兮地一边冒著热气一边往外吐出了透明的液体。哈迪斯并不介意喝下伴侣的液体，就如同光每次帮他口交完以后都会乖乖地吞下他所有子种一般。他一边故意揉捏著光因为高潮过一次以后有些退后肉珠，一边把自己的性器抵了上去。

他明天没有任何的活动，因此今天玩得疯狂一些也无所谓。哈迪斯这样想著，把自己送入了那紧致柔软却又耽于性爱的部位。光的肉体已经被调教完全，对于哈迪斯性器或者索鲁斯性器的入侵几乎可以说是没有抵抗之心。哈迪斯巨大的性器在柔软的通道里面不停抽插，先前光高潮的淫液把他有些偏白的阴茎上面涂抹了一层透明液体  
。索鲁斯的亲吻似乎到这里打算换个地方，放开了光的嘴好让他大口喘息与呻吟。

光感觉到自己的胸口被舔弄不已，而上次那种怪异的感觉再次出现，他玩弄自己乳首的手指甚至感觉到了湿意。他有些迷茫地看著自己的手，蓝色的眼睛因为情欲而充满水气。他看见自己的手指上面有点点白色的液体，那肯定不是精液，而是另外一种东西。光看著索鲁斯，对方吸吮他乳首的动作有些用力，而他也感觉到自己乳首也真分泌出了乳汁落入对方嘴中。光的感觉很是奇怪，底下被哈迪斯肏干得厉害不停出水，上半身却带著一点淫秽与温情，索鲁斯安静地吃著他的乳首彷佛他在哺乳自己的伴侣一般。

他的身体被撞得摇摇晃晃，如果不是被抱著他好几次觉得自己或许会撞倒什么东西。他的腰上还抵著索鲁斯的性器，摩擦著被涂抹了那里分泌出来的液体。光几乎想要往下缩换个位置，在上次之后他似乎也已经放开了不少。他不介意下半身被哈迪斯操著，而索鲁斯操起他的嘴巴。然而现在索鲁斯并没有这样的打算，只是安静地继续吸吮他的乳首。

光稍微安心了一些，尽管这样的安心毫无理由。在哈迪斯与索鲁斯之间，尽管他很清楚者两人本质为一，但是只要索鲁斯不做些什么太过份的事情，他就觉得今晚或许可以是一个单纯享受欢愉的夜晚。当然这并不能说上次他没有爽到，只是那样的性爱太过激烈得他想起来就有些害怕。

他迷蒙地看著天花板，看著那因为自己被撞击而显得摇曳的吊灯。他的肉体在这样的肏干下很快就攀到了顶端高潮，而在他还没有缓过来的时候身体被换了个位置，索鲁斯的性器直接就这么插进来。这样连番的进入让光有些不知所措，只能乖乖地舔著哈迪斯凑过来的阴茎。也不知道是哈迪斯的身体太好，又或者是索鲁斯确实操了他一段时间，等索鲁斯释放出来后，哈迪斯的性器也已经再次勃起。

光隐约察觉到了不对劲的地方，然而在他提出问题前他们又交换了个位置，换成哈迪斯的阴茎插入那已经经过二轮性爱的肉穴。光开始有点难受地想要逃跑，他可以感觉到自己体内的器官似乎已经被射满，而现在他们似乎还要往里面射更多的东西。他几乎可以看见自己的小腹涨了起来，就像是怀了几个月的身孕一样。

「乖孩子。」他看著索鲁斯侧躺了下来，摸著他汗湿的头发。「都到了这样的程度，也该怀孕了吧？」光震惊地看著对方，索鲁斯那认真的表情似乎说这不是一个笑话，而他也看著自己的小腹隆起彷佛里面真有个孩子。光下意识地用手去抱著自己的小腹，也不知道是他的幻想太过真实或者是被索鲁斯诱导的结果。他开始有些害怕哈迪斯那操得有些过猛的动作，那每一次彷佛操入他内腔的动作给他一种危险的感觉。他下意识地抱起自己的肚子往后躲，他明明很清楚里面早就被操得乱七八糟，除了一肚子的白浊之外也不会有其他。但是在索鲁斯的低语下，光却产生了不必要的担心，开始后退拒绝被操到那样的深处。

「不可以…哈迪斯……不能到太里面……」他几乎开始挣扎躲避，抱著肚子彷佛里面确实有一个小生命一般。索鲁斯用手指揉捏他方才没有吃过的另一边乳首，用手捏了捏那胸肌让白色的乳汁喷出顺流而下。空气里面弥漫著情欲的气息与奶水的味道，光的感觉彷佛错乱，而他的两个性器在此刻开始被更加粗鲁地玩弄。原本他之前就被操射过几次，现在他的下体又被套弄抠揉，快感不停上升就好像是让他放弃抱著自己的肚子，乖乖地任由哈迪斯操入宫腔一样。然而光缩起了身体，他也不知道自己为什么会做出这样的动作只是抗拒。被打开到最里面的地方还会不停摇头，就好像真得害怕什么一样。

他的肉壁不停痉挛收缩，咬著哈迪斯的性器不知道试想要把那东西弄进来还是推出去。他的身体颤抖，两边被玩弄的性器也不停冒水似乎要在这疯狂的幻想里面达到顶点。

光高潮了，射出来的不是白浊而是浅黄色几乎透明的液体。光的脑袋一片空白，舌头半伸在外面不停喘气。他听见索鲁斯低笑，在他的耳边彷佛恶魔一样低语。

「居然爽到尿出来了吗？都把床给弄脏了……艾欧泽亚的大英雄可真是个坏孩子。」


End file.
